TDRI: My Way
by TotalDrama612
Summary: My version of the awesome new season, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! Which of the thirteen new contestants will take home one million dollars? Please read and tell me your thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, TotalDrama612 here. It's been over a year since I posted my fanfiction, Total Drama Finish. Now I'm back and have decided to write my own version of the new season, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. I love the show so far, but I thought I would write it my own way. Also, I will be using some of the challenges they do in the actual show. I will try to post an "episode" every day, but some may take a little longer or I may be busy, so I can't say for sure that there will be one every day.

Reminder: I do not own Total Drama, or any of its awesome characters.

* * *

><p>Chris McLean stood on a beat up and broken dock.<p>

Chris: Hello, and welcome to season four of Total Drama! This season, thirteen brand new competitors will battle it out here at good ol' Camp Wawanakwa for one million dollars! While one lucky teen will get to claim that prize, the rest will face elimination, and a new favorite of mine, the Hurl of Shame! This is sure to be one action-packed season, so keep it right here for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!

Episode 1: Welcome to Camp Radioactive

A large boat pulled up to the rickety dock. The first new camper to step off was Jo, the tough jock-ette.

Chris: Hey there Jo, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!

Jo: Wonderful, now get out of my way.

Chris: Sheesh, just trying to be friendly and welcoming.

As Jo rolled her eyes, Cameron—the bubble boy—was thrown off the boat and landed on the dock in front of them.

Cameron: Oh…

Chris: Cameron, welcome!

Cameron: Ugh, I think this was a bad idea. I want to go home!

Jo: Huh, seriously. You don't actually think you can beat _me_, do you toothpick?

As Cameron stood up, he gave Jo a look of defiance.

Cameron: Why not? I have just as much of a chance of winning as you do!

Jo: Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that.

Chris: Wow, we've got a feud already, I love it!

The next camper marched off the boat and gave them a salute. It was Brick, the military cadet.

Brick: Private Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!

Chris: At ease, soldier.

Brick walked over and stood next to Jo.

Brick: And how are you today, ma'am?

Jo immediately pushed him away with a glare.

Jo: Do not try to sweet talk me, got it?

Brick: Ah, okay, sorry. I was just-

Jo: Save it, corporal lunkhead.

Cameron: Hey, he was just trying to be nice. You could try acting nice too you know.

Jo: Don't think so. I'm not here to be nice, I'm here to win.

Just then, tan Italian girl Anne Maria walked onto the dock.

Chris: What's up, Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: Nothin' much. This where we stayin'?

Chris: Sure is.

Anne Maria joined the other three campers. She whipped out a can of hairspray and started spraying her hair all over. This caused the others to cough.

Cameron: Ack, my lungs! They burn!

Anne Maria: Sorry 'bout that, four-eyes.

Jo: Put that thing away!

Anne Maria: Can't, I need it.

Brick: Why?

Anne Maria: Well come on, this hair doesn't stay lookin' this good by itself!

Cameron: If you don't mind my input, using that much chemical on your hair isn't healthy.

Anne Maria: Whateva.

As she continued to spray, the next contestant got off the boat. It was Zoey, the indie girl.

Zoey: Ah, hi everyone.

Brick: Hello, ma'am.

He gave a salute, and Cameron waved. Anne Maria continued to spray her hair, and Jo just glared.

Chris: Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Zoey!

Zoey: Gee, thanks.

She stood between Brick and Cameron. Shortly after, Mike stepped onto the dock.

Zoey: Hey Mike!

Mike: There you are Zoey!

He joined her and the others.

Chris: I see you two have already met.

Mike: Yeah, we were talking on the boat.

He then looked at Zoey and smiled, which she returned.

Jo: Oh great, we've got the lovers over here.

Suddenly Mike and Zoey turned away from each other, embarrassed.

Zoey: We're just friends!

Jo: Whatever you say.

Chris: Yes, well. Not that I don't love the drama, because I really do, but could we please save this for _after _everybody gets settled in?

None of the campers said anything.

Chris: Good. Now, the six of you will be our first team, known as the Mutant Maggots.

Cameron: _Mutant _maggots?

Chris: Yes Cameron, that's what I said.

Just then, Dawn the moonchild stepped softly onto the dock behind Chris.

Chris: So, that means that the rest-

Dawn: Greetings.

Chris jumped a mile and turned around to see the short, pale blond girl.

Chris: Holy crap, you scared me!

Dawn: Sorry.

Chris then, remembering he was on camera, stood up straight and continued as if nothing had happened.

Chris: Okay Dawn, please stand over here. You're the first member of team two!

Dawn walked over and stood a little ways a way from the six Mutant Maggots. As usual, Brick gave a salute.

Jo: Oh would you cut that out? She's not even on our team!

Brick: So what?

Jo: So what? We're competing against her!

Dawn: Actually, we're all competing against each other no matter what team we're on, aren't we?

Jo whipped around and got in Dawn's face.

Jo: Don't you correct me, you little weirdo!

Dawn: Your aura tells me that you are a competitive person.

Jo: Aura? What are you talking about?

Dawn: I can read people's auras, and-

Jo: Oh, just shut up!

Zoey: Hey, that wasn't nice!

Mike: Seriously Jo, lay off.

Jo: Don't tell me what to do!

She grabbed Anne Maria's hairspray and tossed it at Mike.

Anne Maria: Hey!

Dawn: I'm sensing negative energy.

Mike: Ow!

Just then, Mike gasped and hunched over. His face became scrunched up, as if he were elderly.

Zoey: Oh my gosh Mike, are you alright?

Chester: Why you whippersnapper! In my day, we didn't throw cans at people all willy-nilly!

The others looked at him, confused.

Jo: What?

Zoey: Mike, what's wrong?

Chester: Stop calling me Mike, missy! My name is Chester!

Anne Maria: What are you talkin' 'bout?

Suddenly, Mike gasped again and returned to normal. Cameron eyed him suspiciously.

Zoey: Mike, what was that all about?

Mike: What was what all about?

Brick: Your old man impression.

Mike: Oh, that! Ah, yeah, that was Chester. He's just one of my impressions that I do!

Zoey: Oh, okay. Well it was pretty cool, you were really convincing.

Mike: Ah, gee, thanks Zoey. Heh heh.

As the commotion on the dock died down, B, the large and silent genius, joined them.

Chris: Hey B, what's happening?

B simply smiled and waved.

Chris: You can join Dawn over there.

As B stood next to her, Dawn put her hand on his arm.

Dawn: Greetings, B. Your aura says that you don't talk.

B just gave her a thumbs-up.

Soon they were joined by Dakota, the rich fame-monger.

Chris: Welcome, Dakota! Is everything to your liking?

Dakota lifted her sunglasses, looking from the broken dock, to the other campers, and to the campground behind them.

Dakota: Well, not really, but I'm fine as long as I get on camera.

Chris: In that case, don't worry, you'll get all the camera time you want.

Dakota: Yay!

She ran over to join B and Dawn.

Dakota: Are you guys, like, my teammates?

Dawn: Yes, we are.

Jo looked over and laughed.

Jo: Wow, some team you've got over there!

Dakota: Hey, leave us alone!

Zoey: Don't mind Jo, she just does that.

Suddenly, extremely athletic Lightning jumped off the boat and landed in front of them.

Lightning: Sha-bam! The Lightning has arrived!

Chris: Lightning, what's up?

Lightning: What's up? Winning, that's what's up! Lightning's ready to win this thing!

Chris: Glad that you're so enthusiastic, now stand with your teammates.

Lightning: Teammates? Lightning doesn't need no teammates!

Chris: Yeah, well you've got 'em, so deal.

Lightning looked at Dawn, B, and Dakota.

Lightning: _This _is Lightning's team?

Chris: Uh-huh. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to-

Lightning: Man, this stinks!

Dakota: You know what else stinks? Your attitude! Now stop hogging the camera!

As Lightning shot her a glare, Dawn came up behind him.

Dawn: Your aura is pretty clear. You are a very loud, rude person, aren't you?

Lightning: What? Lightning's not loud, or rude!

Dawn: Your aura tells me otherwise.

B silently laughed to himself as Lightning walked away from Dawn, muttering under his breath. Right after, Scott walked off the boat with a scowl on his face.

Chris: Hey Scott, welcome to-

Scott: Save the introduction, McLean.

He walked over and eyed the other teens suspiciously.

Dawn: Greetings.

Scott: Hey.

Dawn: We're your teammates.

Scott: That's… great.

Dakota: Yeah, but just warning you now, I'm the star!

Scott: Ah, right…

Jo looked over at the other team.

Jo: Hey, where'd you come from, the trailer park?

Scott didn't respond, but instead just glared in her direction. Lightning looked at Dawn.

Lightning: See creepy girl, that guy over there is rude, Lightning isn't!

Dawn: Jo is a girl.

Lightning: Huh?

The campers then turned back to the boat when they heard music and a series of beeps. Sam, the gamer, had stepped onto the dock playing his Nintendo 3DS. He was completely engulfed in it.

Chris: Hey there, Sam.

Sam: Hey, how's it- yes! New high score!

Chris: That's great, but why don't you just stand over there with your team?

Sam: Sure thing.

He walked over and stood next to B, who tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the 3DS.

Sam: Huh?

Dawn: He wants to know what videogame you're playing.

Sam: Oh, just a little Super Mario 3D Land. It's pretty awesome, and addicting.

B nodded.

Sam: I guess you don't talk much, huh?

Dawn: B doesn't talk; it's just the way he is. His aura is pretty clear about it.

B just shrugged and nodded. He then pointed to the 3DS again, and then to himself.

Sam: You wanna try? Sure thing, man.

As he handed B the console, he looked and saw Dakota putting on lip gloss. He hadn't noticed her on the boat, as he was too busy playing Mario.

Sam: Whoa…

Dakota noticed that Sam was staring at her.

Dakota: Uh, hi. Can I help you?

Sam: Uh…

Drool began to come out of his open mouth, and Dawn wiped it away with a tissue.

Sam: I'm Sam.

Dakota: Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Dakota.

Sam: Dakota… I like that name.

Dakota: Gee, thanks.

Chris was now clearly annoyed.

Chris: Okay, we should have been finished with the introductions a long time ago. Just look at how much time we've wasted!

Mike: But isn't all this good for ratings?

Chris: Zip it, I'll decide what's good for ratings, thank you very much.

Zoey: Well we must be finished by now; there are six of us on each team.

Chris: Not so fast. We still have one more camper.

The twelve teens on the dock looked at each other, confused.

Chris: Staci, come on!

Suddenly Staci, the really annoying liar, joined them on the dock, and the boat finally left.

Staci: Hey everyone! Wow, I really like this dock. Did you know that my great great great grandfather invented docks? Yeah, before him, boats had no where to go.

Chris: What are you talking about?

Staci: The invention of docks of course! Hey, did you know that my great great-

Jo: So what team is _she _on?

Chris: I don't know, who wants her?

No one said anything.

Chris: Well, I guess she'll just have to join team two, which will now be know as the Toxic Rats, by the way.

The Rats groaned as Staci ran over to them and continued to ramble about her made up stories.

Chris: Okay, finally we're done! That took way too long! Now, if you'll all just follow me, I'll show you to your cabins.

The thirteen campers followed Chris onto the campground, where they saw two identical cabins across from each other.

Chris: Each cabin has a girls side, and a guys side. Rats will take the cabin on the left, and the Maggots get the one on the right.

Cameron noticed the main lodge.

Cameron: Is that where we'll be eating?

Chris: Sure is. There, Chef Hatchet will cook you up delicious and nutritious grub for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Also, we have the outhouse confessional. Feel free to go in there at any time and air your dirty laundry.

CC:

Cameron: So, first confessional of the season. Wow, as scary as being here is, it's kind of exciting. I think I might be able to win this, no matter what Jo says.

Zoey: Oh, this is so exciting! I loved watching Total Drama, and now, here I am! I'm so glad I met Mike. He's just so great, and honestly, it's good to have a friend. I never really had many friends… okay, I've never had _any _friends before.

Scott: Huh, by the looks of it, these losers won't know what hit 'em when I take them all down. This'll be as easy as taking candy from a baby…. or, a bunch of babies… or whatever.

End.

The campers began to settle in to the cabins. On the girls' side of the Maggots' cabin, Jo had taken the top bunk on the left.

Jo: This is my bed, deal with it.

Anne Maria: Fine, whateva, but I get the otha top bunk.

Zoey: Why?

Anne Maria: Because! My perfect hair has to be elevated, duh!

As Anne Maria threw her bag on the top right bunk, Zoey decided to take the bed under Jo's.

Jo: What do you think you're doing?

Zoey: Just taking a bed, that's all.

Jo: Nuh-uh, I don't think so. Go sleep on spray head's side.

Zoey: Ah, okay, but-

Anne Maria: No way, why has she gotta sleep ova here?

Jo: Because, I said so.

Anne Maria: Well I don't want her!

Jo: Neither do I!

Zoey just looked at the floor sadly, wishing that she could be with Mike right now.

CC:

Zoey: It's just like at school. No one wants me.

End.

On the guys' side, the three guys had no quarrels about the sleeping arrangements. Cameron pulled out a sleeping bag and put it on his bed, while Brick plugged in a nightlight next to his.

Brick: This will fend off the dark.

Mike: Hey Cam, what's the sleeping bag for?

Cameron: Well, this is the first time I'll be sleeping away from home, away from my bubble. I figured it would be safer to curl up inside my sleeping bag.

Brick: Be careful, it'll be dark in there!

The guys then heard shouting from the girls on the other side of the wall.

Cameron: What's going on in there?

Mike: I don't know, but I hope Zoey is okay.

Across the way in the Rats' cabin, Dawn and Dakota were being forced to listen to Staci's tall tales.

Dakota: Ugh, make it stop, make it stop!

Dawn: I wish I could, but I sense that these horrors will continue.

Staci: Yeah, and my great great uncle Billy invented toilet seats! Before him, people always fell in!

Dakota: Stop!

As Staci droned on, Dawn managed to slip away. She went next door to see what the guys were doing. When she looked inside, she saw Scott giving the others a lecture.

Scott: So, this is my bed. The rest of you can take whichever ones you want, I really don't care.

Lightning: Man, who put you in charge?

Scott: I did, so deal with it. I'm the one who'll be leading our team to victory, just you wait.

Sam: Sure, I'm cool with that. What about you, B?

B just shrugged and nodded.

Scott: Good, I thought we'd see eye to eye.

He then turned towards the door, but Dawn managed to sneak out of the way before he could spot her.

CC:

Dawn: I sense a lot of negative energy within Scott. It troubles me, but I hope that I may be able to help him conquer the evils inside of him.

End.

Chris stood outside, in between both cabins.

Chris: All right, let's go everyone!

The thirteen campers emerged from the cabins and congregated in front of Chris.

Chris: Before we go to the main lodge for lunch, I thought I would just mention one more thing. I hid a wooden carving of my head somewhere on the island, and the camper that manages to find it will be safe for one elimination ceremony, if they get voted off.

Jo: That stupid head could be anywhere!

Mike: Yeah, how are we supposed to find it?

Chris: Ah, hello, it's supposed to be hard. Duh. Now, time's a wastin', let's go eat!

As the contestants headed to the main lodge, Chris turned to face the cameras.

Chris: So, what did you think of the new cast? Tune in next time to see them take on their first challenge, and see who's first to take the Hurl of Shame, right here, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Feel free to review, I am very interested in what you guys thought of it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, time for episode 2! Again, if anyone is actually reading this, I really would like to hear your thoughts on it.

Reminder: I do not own Total Drama.

* * *

><p><span>Episode 2: The Great Totem Race<span>

The thirteen campers sat down to eat lunch in the main lodge. The Toxic Rats took the table near the entrance and the Mutant Maggots took the table on the far side near the kitchen. They all looked down at their bowls of slop.

Dawn: I hope there isn't any meat in this.

Sam pushed his slop around with his spoon.

Sam: Ah, I don't think you'll have to worry about that.

Dakota: I can't eat this, there's no way! Don't they have salads?

Lightning: Or _anything _that qualifies as food?

Chef Hatchet then walked over to the Rats' table and slammed his fists down on it.

Chef: This is what you get! You'll eat it, and you'd damn well better like it!

This silenced the campers, even Staci, and they began eating.

Brick: Well I think it's delish, sir!

Cameron groaned as he choked down more of the slop.

Cameron: Ugh, this is horrible, and I doubt it has any nutritional value.

Jo: Just eat it and be quiet, string bean.

Zoey and Mike were talking to each other on the other side of the table.

Zoey: So my town is just really small, and I kinda wanted to get away for a little while and meet some new people.

Mike: Well I'm glad that you're here, and that I met you.

This caused Zoey to smile and blush a little.

Zoey: I'm glad I met you too.

There was a short pause before Zoey spoke again.

Zoey: So your impressions, do you do a lot of them?

Mike: Wha-? Oh, yeah, a few. Chester is just one of them. I, ah, really like to act.

Zoey: Well I thought you did a really good job.

Mike: Heh heh, thanks.

CC:

Mike: Okay, I haven't exactly been telling the truth. You see, I have multiple personality disorder, but I can't tell Zoey! Then she wouldn't like me anymore.

End.

Back at the Rats' table, Scott threw his spoon at the wall.

Scott: That's enough of this crap!

He looked at the others, who were reluctantly picking at their "food".

Scott: Come on guys, let's talk strategy. How are we gonna win today?

Sam: I don't know, we don't even know what we have to do yet.

B nodded in agreement. Scott rolled his eyes.

CC:

Scott: Huh, some team! I expected to hear thoughts about sabotaging the Maggots, but no! I can't wait to beat all of these suckers, 'cause they have no idea who they're up against!

(With a devious smile, Scott leans back, but then falls into the toilet).

Scott: Ah!

End.

Chris walked in to join the contestants.

Chris: Okay campers, ready for your first challenge?

Jo: Yes, let's do this!

Chris: Please follow me into the woods.

Once they were in the woods, they saw two large totems hanging from trees across from each other. One somewhat resembled a rat; the other a maggot. Each of them also had a biohazard symbol on them.

Chris: These, are your team totems.

Cameron: Um, why do they have biohazard symbols on them?

Chris: Ah, excellent question Cameron! Why do they have biohazard symbols on them? Ha ha ha!

The contestants looked at each other, confused.

Chris: You see, while I've been away, the island has been used as a toxic waste dump.

He pointed to a tree with toxic waste barrels around it, some leaking. The campers looked at one another nervously.

Cameron: I really don't think that's safe.

Dawn: And it's dangerous to the environment!

Chris: Yeah, well, doesn't affect me.

Zoey: How doesn't it-?

Chris: Moving on; the goal of the challenge is for each team to cut their totems down from the trees, hop on them, and race them down to the campground. First team back to the cabins wins, and the other team will send somebody packing. The Rats' get a hacksaw, and the Maggots get a trampoline. Each is helpful in its own way.

B looked up at the Rats' totem and noticed something that startled him. He pointed to a device strapped to the totem, and it had Chris' face on it.

Dawn: B sees something dangerous!

Chris: Oh yeah, the bombs, I almost forgot! Each team will have exactly seven minutes to complete the challenge, or else boom! Ha ha ha!

Anne Maria: You're crazy, ya know that?

Chris: Yeah, it's kinda my best quality. Well, besides my looks. Now, let the Great Totem Race, begin!

Each team stood under their totems as the time bombs started counting down.

Jo: All right, I'll jump on the trampoline and get up to the top.

Cameron: You should be careful Jo, it's-

Jo: Shut it, string bean, I've got this.

She then jumped onto the trampoline, which sent her up into the air and onto the top of the totem.

Jo: See, told you I could do it!

Anne Maria: Yeah, but how you gonna cut the rope?

Jo: Who needs to cut the rope when you can just rip it off?

She then began yanking on the rope, but it wouldn't budge.

Brick: Hang on, I'm coming to assist you.

Jo: No, I don't need your help!

Zoey: Uh, guys… the bomb!

They then remembered the bomb, which now had five minutes and thirty seconds left.

Jo: Crap!

Cameron: Don't worry, we'll be able to figure this out.

Anne Maria: Well any ideas would be helpful!

Cameron: I'm thinking!

Zoey clung to Mike.

Zoey: What if we can't do it in time?

Mike: Don't worry Zoey, everything will be all right.

Meanwhile, the Rats' weren't getting anywhere either.

Lightning: Give Lightning the saw!

Scott: No way!

Sam: Uh guys, maybe we should stop fighting and start the challenge.

Dawn: Sam is right, we need to do something.

Lightning: Well if this guy would just let Lightning handle things, we'd be all set!

Scott: Oh please, like you know how to handle this!

Staci: Hey, did you know that my great great great great aunt Vera's cousin Lucy invented saws? Yeah, before her, people had to cut things with their teeth!

Scott and Lightning: SHUT UP!

Jo overheard Staci's comment, and it gave her an idea. She began chewing at the rope with her teeth.

Anne Maria: What the hell are you doin'?

Cameron: Ew, that's unsanitary!

Brick: Are you getting anywhere?

Jo stopped chewing and looked at the rope. Nothing much had changed.

Jo: Ugh!

Zoey: Oh, hurry! There's only four minutes left!

Mike suddenly gasped, and his hair became slicked back. He ripped off his shirt and walked over to the trampoline.

Vito: Eh! Let me give it a go, we ain't got time for this!

Jo: Hey, this isn't the time for one of your acts! Just by acting tough doesn't mean you are!

Vito: Eh, you callin' Vito a chicken?

Anne Maria: Wow…

Zoey noticed Anne Maria staring at Mike and became uncomfortable.

Zoey: Uh, Mike, maybe you should stop with the impressions for now.

Vito: I'm comin' up there!

Ignoring Zoey, he jumped on the trampoline and up to the top of the totem, next to Jo.

Jo: Enough fooling around!

Vito: Eh, outta the way!

He then shoved Jo, sending her to the ground with a thud.

Anne Maria: Yeah Mike, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!

Vito looked down at her and winked, and then proceeded to pull at the tree branch the totem was tied to.

Brick: What are you doing?

Vito: Gettin' this done!

With a loud snap, the branch broke and the totem fell to the ground, crushing Jo underneath.

Vito: Yeah! Now that's how Vito does it!

Mike then gasped and returned to normal.

Zoey: Mike, you did it!

She ran over and gave him a hug.

Mike: Ah, yeah, I did!

He then noticed Anne Maria staring at him dreamily.

Mike: Uh…

Cameron: Quick, the bomb!

Brick: Right, let's get on this thing!

He pushed the totem onto its side, and Jo stood up slowly.

Jo: Ugh…

Brick: Come on, let's go!

While the Maggots prepared to set off, the Rats needed to act quickly.

Sam: Ugh, this would be so much easier if it were a videogame.

Staci: Did you know that my great great great grandfather invented videogames?

Sam: Uh, no, I didn't.

Dakota: Hey, where's the paparazzi?

Dawn: Um, I don't know.

Dakota: Well they should be here!

Dawn just shrugged and turned to see B making some sort of slingshot out of twigs and a rubber band.

Dawn: What are you making, B?

B just pointed to the hacksaw, still in Scott's hand as he continued to argue with Lightning.

Dawn: Hold on.

She ran over to Scott and snatched the saw, which left Scott surprised.

Dawn: Thank you.

She ran back over to B and handed him the saw. He then placed it in the slingshot and aimed at the rope.

Scott: What's he doing?

Dawn: Getting our totem.

B then shot the saw and it flew through the air. Scott and Lightning had to duck as it sailed right over their heads and cut the rope. The totem hit the ground.

Sam: All right, B!

Dawn: Quick, let's go!

The Rats pushed their totem into the river and hopped on. The Maggots were a little farther ahead.

Jo: Ha, try and catch us now!

Cameron: Ah, Jo…

Jo: What is it now, toothpick?

Cameron: Waterfall!

Jo whipped around to see a waterfall dropping down in front of them.

Jo: Oh nooooooo!

The campers screamed as their totems plummeted down the waterfall and hit the ground below, continuing to slide down towards the cabins.

Zoey: We've only got two minutes left!

Meanwhile, Chris and Chef stood near the cabins, waiting to see the winning team emerge.

Chris: Huh, looks like it's gonna be close.

Chef: Uh-huh.

They heard shouting get louder and both teams rocketed down into the campground.

Lightning: All right, we won!

Jo: No way, we won!

Chris: Actually, it looked like a tie to me.

All campers: A tie?

Chris: Yep, now let me just deactivate the bombs and I'll tell you what's gonna happen.

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button. Nothing seemed to happen.

Cameron: Uh, the timer is still going.

Chris: What?

Jo: Just turn them off already!

Chris: I can't, it's not working!

The campers began to panic, but B had an idea. He grabbed both bombs off of the totems and tossed them far away, into the woods. A humongous explosion sounded and the ground shook.

Sam: Whoa man, that was close! Quick thinking, B!

As he patted B on the back, a singed object flew at them from the direction of the explosion. It hit Dakota in the head.

Dakota: Ow! What was that?

Brick bent down and picked it up.

Brick: It appears to be a charred bottle of Chris McLean brand hair gel.

Chris: What? No!

He ran over and snatched the bottle from Brick, cuddling it like a mother would a baby.

Chris: No! You blew up my private cabin!

B looked around nervously.

Dawn: He didn't mean to, he was only trying to save us.

Chris: I don't give a shit, you destroyed my luxury cabin! Rats lose!

The Rats groaned.

Jo: That means we won! Yes!

As Chris curled up into a ball on the ground, Chef walked over to the unhappy Rats.

Chef: Look what you've done! Now yall have gotta vote someone off! Be at the campfire pit tonight!

Scott: Aw man, this sucks!

Staci: Yeah, but did you know my great great uncle Melvin invented hair gel? Before him, people just used mud!

The others just glared at her.

That night, the seven members of the Toxic Rats sat at the campfire. Chris appeared with a plate holding six fluffy white marshmallows. Chef joined him, wearing a hazmat suit. He was carrying a glowing green marshmallow with a pair of tongs.

Chris: Rats, thanks to B-

He paused to glare at the silent genius.

Chris: -I have to bunk with Chef tonight. Also, that's why you're all here right now. When I call your name, I'll toss you a marshmallow. That means your safe, for the time being. Now, one of you will receive this marshmallow-

He pointed to the glowing marshmallow that Chef was holding.

Chris: -that's the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. If you receive _that _marshmallow, I would strongly advise you not to eat it. Unless you're B.

He gave B another glare. Dawn placed her hand on B's arm as he looked down at the ground, sad.

Chris: Now, that person will also be out of the contest, which means you must leave via the Hurl of Shame. And you can't come back. Ever.

The contestants glanced at each other nervously.

Chris: The first marshmallow goes to Dawn.

Dawn happily caught her marshmallow.

Chris: Scott, Lightning, Dakota, and Sam.

The four of them caught their marshmallows, leaving only B and Staci without one.

Chris: And now, the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

Both B and Staci waited nervously.

Chris: … Staci.

Staci: Aw!

B happily caught his regular marshmallow and smiled at Dawn and Sam, who were happy as well.

Chris: Staci, claim your treat.

Staci caught the glowing marshmallow, causing her hair to fall off.

Staci: Oh, do I really have to leave so soon?

Scott: Trust me, it's not soon enough.

Chris: Yeah, well I would have liked to have sent B packing, but I guess that's not going to happen, is it?

Sam: No way, B's cool. Staci is just annoying.

Staci: Aw!

Sam: Uh, no offense.

Chris: Come on Staci, the Hurl of Shame awaits!

They walked over to a large catapult on the end of the dock. Chef grabbed the now bald Staci and sat her in it.

Chris: Any parting words for your former teammates, Staci?

Staci: Yeah, did you know that my great great- ahhh!

Chris had pulled the lever on the catapult and it shot Staci through the air; far, far away.

The Rats sighed with relief to be rid of her incessant chattering.

Chris: Well, there you have it folks! Day one is complete, and we still have twelve campers left! What exciting challenges will they face next? Tune in to find out, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!

* * *

><p>So yeah, Staci was eliminated first, just like in the show. It's just that she's so annoying and my least favorite character. There would be no point to her anyway. Hope you liked it, and episode 3 will be up tomorrow!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's episode 3!

Reminder: I do not own Total Drama.

* * *

><p><span>Episode 3: Mad Skillz Relay<span>

It was morning at Camp Wawanakwa, and the campers were beginning to wake up. In the guys' side of the Rats' cabin, Sam was already awake and playing his 3DS.

Sam: Yeah, come on! Ooh, almost got it! Yes! I got the gem!

A pillow was then thrown at him from the bed on the other side.

Sam: Oof!

Scott: Keep it down!

Sam: Aw come on man, it's morning.

B had woken up and slid down from the bed above Sam.

Sam: Morning, B.

B smiled and nodded at him. Lightning stirred from above Scott, and jumped down onto the floor to stretch.

Lightning: Sha-bam!

Scott: Oh for the love of all things sane, will you people shut it already?

The other three guys stared at him, confused.

Lightning: What's the matter with you now?

Scott: What's the matter with me? What's the matter with _you_? I wasn't done sleeping over here!

Sam: Ah, sorry about that man.

Scott then took a deep breath and got out of his bed.

Scott: Don't worry, it's fine. The most important thing right now is that we win today's challenge.

Lightning: Don't worry, Lightning always wins! Sha-bam!

Sam and B exchanged confused glances.

Sam: But we lost yesterday.

Lightning: Yeah, well that was only because B blew up the stupid host's cabin!

Scott: And may I also remind you that it was B who actually got our totem to the ground.

He then slid in between B and Sam, putting his arm around B.

Scott: You're a strategic player, buddy. Keep up the good work.

B smiled and nodded.

CC:

Scott: So, as long as I keep these dimwits on my good side, I'll be all right. I've just gotta remember not to lose my temper, which is very hard when you're surrounded by losers!

Sam: I really hope we win today's challenge, that'd be killer. Scott kinda takes things too seriously though. At least I've already got friends, like B and Dawn. I _wish _Dakota would notice me too.

(He then pulls out his game and continues playing intently).

End.

As the four guys left the cabin to head to the main lodge for breakfast, they were joined by Dawn.

Sam: Oh, hey Dawn. Where's Dakota?

Dawn: She's still getting ready. She's actually been in front of the mirror for a while, as she started an hour ago while I was doing my early morning meditation.

Lightning: Man, that girl is trouble.

Sam: Why? She just wants to look good, which is like, impossible for her to not be. I mean, she's like a freaking goddess, and-

He stopped when B tapped him on the shoulder and signaled that he should stop before things got awkward.

Dawn: Actually Sam, I read her aura, and it seems that her need for fame is a desperate cry for love.

Sam: Cry for love?

Dawn: Yes.

CC:

Sam: Well if she needs love so bad, I'm right here!

(There's a short pause).

Sam: Did that sound too weird?

End.

The Maggots woke up as well. Zoey got out of bed and saw Anne Maria in front of the mirror, spraying her hair as usual. Jo was nowhere to be seen.

Zoey: Ah, do you spray your hair all the time?

Anne Maria: Yeah, you gotta problem with that?

Zoey: No.

She paused nervously; as there was something she wanted to ask Anne Maria.

Zoey: So, what did you think of Mike's act yesterday? You know, when he got our totem down?

Anne Maria: Oh, that was great! I wish he was like that all the time!

Zoey: Yeah, well, he's not.

Anne Maria whipped around to face her.

Anne Maria: What's that supposed ta mean?

Zoey: Nothing! It's just that, Mike and I are good friends-

Anne Maria: Ha! And let me guess, you think he's into ya?

Zoey: No, I just-

Anne Maria: Yeah, well we'll just see 'bout that!

Zoey: What are you saying?

Anne Maria: I'm sayin' that he'd pick me ova you any day.

This made Zoey angry.

Zoey: Oh yeah, well I think you're wrong!

Anne Maria: You just wait an' see.

CC:

Anne Maria: What, does she seriously think that Vito would pick her ova me? Don't think so. She just likes him for that whole Mike act, but I like him for Vito. I don't care if it's just an impression or not, he winked at me!

Zoey: Wow, I hate Anne Maria! Who does she think she is? I really don't like being mean to anyone, but she kind of deserves it. Mike is my first real friend, and I don't want someone like her to interfere and ruin it for me. That doesn't sound selfish, does it?

End.

Mike and Cameron walked out of the cabin and towards the main lodge.

Mike: So how was your night?

Cameron: Well, I was really nervous at first, but my sleeping bag definitely helped. What about you?

Mike: It was good. I had a dream about Zo-

He stopped himself mid-sentence.

Cameron: Zoey?

Mike: I never said Zoey!

Cameron: Oh, okay then. Hey, can I ask you something?

Mike: Sure, what is it?

Cameron: Do you have MPD?

Mike stopped short and looked around nervously.

Mike: How do you know? Who told you? Please don't tell anyone, especially not Zoey!

Cameron: Relax, I won't tell. And it was easy to figure out; you showed the symptoms when you became "Chester" and "Vito".

Mike: Geez, you're smart.

Cameron: Yeah, well I read a lot.

Mike: Cool.

Cameron: But why don't you want to tell anyone?

Mike: Because, then they wouldn't like me.

Cameron: Well I know, and I'm still your friend.

Mike: Yeah, but Zoey… she might think it's weird and creepy.

Cameron: But it's not your fault. I'm sure she'd understand.

Mike just sighed and continued walking.

CC:

Cameron: Huh, I kinda felt like a therapist for a second. It's just that I'm not used to spending time with anyone or talking to anyone other than my mom. Wow, this whole experience is quite the adventure.

End.

The two of them were pushed aside as Jo and Brick came running past them and into the main lodge. They were clearly having a race.

Jo: I won!

Brick: What, no you didn't, I did!

Chris: Hey, settle down campers.

The rest of the contestants walked in and gathered around Chris.

Sam: What's for breakfast, I'm starving.

Chris: Sorry Sam, no time for breakfast today. We've got a challenge to do.

The campers groaned.

Dakota: But I need breakfast for my complexion!

Chris: Ah, yeah, whatever. Follow me to the lake, please!

The twelve campers reluctantly followed the host down to the lake, where two game show style booths were set up across from each other.

Chris: Take a seat with your team.

Once the campers were settled and strapped in to their seats, Chris stood in front of a TV screen.

Chris: Today we're going to play a little something called, Truth or Mutant Shark!

Mike: Um, what?

Chris: Here's how it works; I will tell an embarrassing fact about one of you to your team. The camper that I told the fact about must hit the poorly wired buzzer and confess. If you don't confess, this happens.

He pushed a button and both teams plunged down into the lake, where a mutant shark was waiting. The campers screamed as the shark tried to snatch them, and the booths popped back up to the surface once more.

Cameron: What was that?

Chris: Oh, that's just Fang. I warned you that there would be mutated animals, didn't I?

Dawn: That's just horrible!

Chris: Live with it. Anyway, now that we're all clear on the rules, let's get this show on the road. The first question is for the Maggots. Who has never had any friends?

Jo: Ha, I've never had any friends, but I'm not embarrassed about it. Friends are for the weak, who needs them?

Brick: But Jo, I thought we were friends?

Jo: What? We're not friends. I simply tolerate you because we're on the same team.

Brick: Oh, okay.

CC:

Brick: Ouch, that hurt! I know that Jo and I are competitive with each other, but I liked to think of it as friendly competition.

End.

Cameron: This question isn't specific enough. I've never had any friends because I was never allowed to.

Zoey finally tapped her buzzer, receiving a bit of a shock.

Zoey: Ow!

Chris: Correct! A point to the Maggots!

Mike: Zoey, it's you?

Zoey: Ah, yeah.

Mike: Well don't worry; I'm your friend now.

Cameron: Me too.

Zoey smiled at them.

Zoey: Thanks guys.

Chris: All right, that's enough. The next question goes to the Rats. Who farted on the one and only date they ever had?

As some of the other campers laughed, Sam pressed his buzzer.

Sam: How the heck do you know that?

Dakota: Sam, you farted on a date?

Sam: Ah, yeah. Pretty embarrassing, I know.

Dakota: Oh, well not really.

Sam: No?

Dakota: Of course not! I've had embarrassing things happen to me all the time when I've been on dates. One time, I was on a date with this guy Zack, and I had a piece of lettuce stuck in my teeth the whole time!

Sam: Really?

Dakota: Yeah! No, wait, that was with Brandon. Or was it David? Kevin, maybe?

Sam just groaned and smacked his head down on his buzzer. B patted him on the back.

CC:

Sam: Okay, I get it! Dakota has had tons of dates in the past, probably all with guys way cooler than me!

Dakota: I really wanted to be nice to Sam after he got humiliated. I kind of noticed that he stares at me a lot, so maybe he wants to be friends.

End.

Chris: Okay, it's one to one, moving on. Maggots, who plays with dolls, _secretly_?

Jo: Okay string bean, you're up.

Cameron: I don't play with dolls, I play with action figures, and I do it secretly because my mom doesn't like me playing with anything dangerous.

CC:

Cameron: Oh no! Mom, if you're watching this, please don't take away my action figures!

End.

Anne Maria: Just hit the buzza already!

Cameron: Okay, okay!

He hit the buzzer and got a shock.

Cameron: Ah!

Chris: Wrong!

He pushed the button on his remote and the Maggots plunged down into the lake. Fang nearly took a bite out of them, but they resurfaced just in time.

Chris: Okay Rats, if you can guess who the real culprit is, you'll get the point.

Dawn raised her hand.

Chris: Yes Dawn?

Dawn: Simple, it's Jo. I can see it in her aura.

Chris: Correct! Another point to the Rats!

Jo: What? I don't play with dolls! Dolls are for sissies!

Zoey: It's okay, Jo. No one judges you.

Anne Maria: Ha, speak for yaself.

Jo turned to face the Italian girl.

Jo: How about I kick your over-tanned ass into the lake?

Brick: Calm down, Jo. Don't let her get to you.

CC:

Jo: Don't let her get to me? An embarrassing secret of mine was just revealed to the entire viewing world, and I'm not supposed to be angry? Well if they think that I'm weak, they've got another thing coming!

End.

Chris: Okay Rats, who's real name is Beverly?

B immediately looked around nervously.

Scott: Ha, it's probably Lightning!

Lightning: Me? No way, Lightning doesn't have no girl's name!

Scott: Well you must have some name, because we all know that Lightning isn't a real name!

B then pressed his buzzer.

Chris: Bingo, Beverly!

B looked down, embarrassed.

Chris: All right then, I'd say the Rats have won the first challenge!

As the Rats cheered, the Maggots looked depressed.

Chris: Don't worry Maggots, you can still bounce back in the next challenge! Everyone follow me!

The campers followed him over to a dangerous looking obstacle course.

Zoey: What is this?

Chris: Just relax, and allow me to explain. This is called the Mad Skillz obstacle course!

Just then, former contestant Harold came running over.

Chris: Oh, please welcome Harold! He's kind of the namesake of this challenge.

Sam: He's one of the old contestants, right?

Harold: Yes, indeed I was.

CC:

Sam: Huh, there's something about that Harold guy's voice that sounds strangely familiar…

End.

Jo: Okay, why is he here?

Chris: Simple; to pass out extra pairs of his glasses to your team, Jo.

Harold: Yeah, I have several.

He handed each of the Maggots a pair of dorky green glasses.

Cameron: Uh, everything is blurry.

Chris: Oh, yeah, that's why you're wearing them. The Rats won the first challenge so they get the advantage of sight!

Sam: Nice!

Brick: Aw man, I can't see anything!

Chris: Now, here's how it's gonna work. First up will be Scott and Brick at the Kick Start. They'll then pass their team's mascots to B and Jo, who will face the Cannonball Run. Next, it's Dawn against Mike in Wrecking Ball Alley. Then, it's Lightning vs. Cameron, vs. the mutant beavers at the Gangplank! They'll then pass to Dakota and Anne Maria, who'll face off at Double Trouble. And for the finale, Sam will battle Zoey for the Grand Slam!

Mike: So what are we passing?

Chris: Harold!

Harold dragged two cages over to Scott and Brick, who were at the start of the course.

Chris: Rats get a mutant rat, and Maggots get a mutant maggot!

Brick looked at the slimy creature in his hands.

Brick: Ah! It's looking at me!

Scott: C'mon, let's go already!

Chris: All right, sheesh. Begin!

Scott darted off, but he was kicked by a large boot.

Scott: Ahhh!

He smacked right into B, who took the rat from him.

Scott: Get moving, Beverly!

B scowled at Scott, then ran across the bridge. Cannonballs began firing at him from every direction. Meanwhile, Brick tripped from not being able to see, and the boot swung right over him.

Jo: Come on, move it!

Brick jumped up again and ran straight forward, falling off the edge of the course and into the mud below. Luckily when he fell, the maggot flew out of his hands and Jo caught it. She ran after B through the cannon trap. B managed to successfully dodge the cannonballs, but Jo wasn't as lucky, getting hit right in the stomach.

Chris: Ooh! That's gotta hurt!

B passed the rat to Dawn.

Dawn: Thank you, B.

She then looked down at the hairless creature in her hands.

Dawn: Oh, you poor little thing!

CC:

Dawn: I feel so bad for all of these animals! It's just so horrible what has happened to them, and I mustn't allow it to continue!

End.

She ran off along the bridge, but wrecking balls started swinging at her. Thinking quickly, she ducked down and crawled across the bridge, under the wrecking balls. She passed the rat to Lightning on the other side.

Lightning: Sha-bam! Good job, creepy girl!

Meanwhile, Jo managed to run over to Mike.

Jo: Here, take this and go!

Mike: I'm on it!

As he started to run, he gasped and was suddenly wearing lipstick.

Svetlana: Let's do this!

"She" then flipped and leaped across the wrecking ball bridge, landing at the end in a split.

Svetlana: Ta-da!

Cameron watched, confused.

Cameron: That's an interesting personality.

Mike suddenly gasped again and returned to normal.

Mike: What?

Cameron: You just turned into a gymnast. Now that's a personality that can come in handy!

Mike: Shh! Keep your voice down, remember?

Cameron: Oh, right. Sorry.

CC:

Cameron: Mike really shouldn't be so ashamed of his disorder.

End.

He nervously followed Lightning in leaping across the gangplanks, where mutant beavers lurked below.

Lightning: Make way for the Lightning!

But before he could make it to the end, he fell off and down into the mud below. Mutant beavers immediately surrounded him.

Lightning: Ah!

Cameron stared down, horrified, as he passed the maggot to Anne Maria.

Chris: And the Maggots take the lead!

Dakota, who was posing for the paparazzi, suddenly noticed that Lightning had tossed the rat up in the air towards her.

Dakota: Oh, I got it!

She ran over and caught the creature, then struck another pose for the cameras. Sam noticed and called to her from farther down the course.

Sam: Dakota, you're really beautiful, but could you please hurry up?

Dakota: Oh, right!

She ran towards the bouncing red objects, where Anne Maria was attempting to cross.

Anne Maria: I can't see with these stupid glasses!

Dakota: Out of the way!

She pushed past Anne Maria and bounced across the obstacle, landing in front of Sam.

Sam: Way to go, Dakota!

Dakota: Aw, thanks!

She handed him the rat and he turned to face the final task.

Sam: Oh boy.

Zoey was still waiting for Anne Maria.

Zoey: Hey, hurry up, we're going to lose!

Anne Maria: Oh, and wouldn't it be such a shame if we lost an' you got booted?

Zoey: Hey, shut it!

Down below, the other campers were watching.

Jo: Come on! Don't you dare mess this up!

Dawn: You can do it, Sam!

Mike: Hey Zoey, you can do it!

Zoey: Aw, thanks Mike! I'll try if Anne Maria ever gives me the maggot!

Anne Maria: Hey, don't use that tone with me, red!

Mike gasped and became Vito, ripping his shirt off in the process.

Vito: Eh gorgeous, come on, we ain't got all day!

Anne Maria: Oh Vito, it's you!

Jo: Pay attention to the challenge!

Anne Maria ignored her, tossing the maggot down into the mud and running towards Vito.

Vito: Hey babe, you want somma this?

Anne Maria: Oh boy, do I!

They started making out. Zoey looked down, horrified.

Anne Maria: See red, I told ya!

Zoey: But-but… Mike.

She sadly turned away and got off the course. Sam was going for his fifth swing across to the finish.

Sam: Okay, don't worry guys, I've got it this time!

Chris: It's all right Sam, you kinda won by default.

Sam: Really? Sweet!

The Rats cheered, while Jo, Cameron, and Brick looked at Anne Maria and Vito.

Vito: Eh, what you lookin' at?

Anne Maria: Oh Vito, they're just jealous!

Jo: Jealous? Of what? You just lost the challenge, idiot!

Anne Maria: Whateva. Who cares 'bout the stupid challenge when I got Vito?

Cameron noticed that Zoey had wandered off.

CC:

Cameron: I really felt bad for Zoey. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't really Mike who was kissing Anne Maria, but I didn't want to break my promise to Mike.

Zoey: I can't believe it, I thought Mike liked me! I guess it was just too good to be true. No guy would ever be interested in me.

End.

At the elimination ceremony, Chris had five marshmallows, while Chef had the toxic one.

Chris: Well, let's see here. Marshmallows for Jo, Brick, Cameron, and Mike.

Each of them caught their marshmallows. Anne Maria glared at Zoey, who was sitting sadly, away from the others.

Anne Maria: You're goin' down, red.

Zoey looked away sadly.

Chris: And the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

The campers waited.

Chris: … Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: What? No frickin' way!

Chris: Ah, you did screw up the challenge, are you really that surprised?

Anne Maria: Whateva, I still got Vito!

She looked at Mike expectantly.

Mike: Ah, listen, Vito is just one of my impressions.

Anne Maria: So? You're still inta me, right?

Mike: Um, no. Sorry.

Zoey turned and brightened up a little bit.

Mike: And you did lose the challenge, so, bye.

Anne Maria: Ugh, get me outta here!

Chris: Oh, it will be our pleasure!

Chef threw the tan girl into the large catapult.

Anne Maria: This isn't ova! You haven't seen the last a' meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

She hurtled through the air, far away.

Chris: Well, that wraps up yet another exciting episode. What hazards await our campers next? Find out next time, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!

Later that night, Zoey was heading into the cabin. She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Mike.

Mike: Hey, Zoey.

Zoey: Oh, hi Mike.

Mike: Listen, about before…

Zoey: No, I understand now. It was all part of the act.

Mike: Uh, yeah, but you see, I shouldn't have done that to you.

Zoey: Oh, it's okay, really-

Mike: No Zoey, it's not okay. I'm really sorry, and I promise it won't happen again.

Zoey smiled at him.

Zoey: I forgive you. After all, acting is just _acting_, right?

Mike: Heh, exactly. I was just acting that "Vito" liked her!

Zoey: Ha, well I'm glad that skank is gone.

Mike: Me too.

They stood there, staring at each other for a little while longer.

Mike: Well, goodnight.

Zoey: Goodnight, Mike.

With one last smile, she went inside the cabin and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry Anne Maria fans, but I really hate her and wanted to get rid of her early. Feel free to review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Time for episode 4! I really enjoy writing this, because as much as I love the real show, I was a little unhappy with the last two eliminations, especially the most recent one. Those who saw episode 5 the other day know what I mean.

Reminder: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

><p><span>Episode 4: Snow-Down at Wawanakwa<span>

The eleven campers were in the main lodge, eating lunch.

Lightning: You know man, the more Lightning eats this stuff, the better it tastes!

He was chowing down on a plate of raw meat. The other contestants looked sick.

Sam: Uh, I'm not really that hungry anyways.

He pushed his plate towards Lightning.

Lightning: Thanks, man!

Dawn: This is terrible. Who knows what poor little animals were killed to make this.

Dakota: I don't know, but it'll kill _me _if I eat it. Is it even legal to be serving us this?

Chef, who was watching from the kitchen, just shrugged and walked away.

CC:

Dakota: I mean seriously! Aren't they required by law to feed us?

Chef: Hey, I don't know what they're all complaining about. It doesn't say I have to give 'em good food.

End.

Dawn slid over next to Scott, who was sharpening a stick with a shark tooth.

Dawn: Where did you get that?

Scott: Oh, I just ripped it outta that mutant shark's mouth.

Dawn: Really?

Scott: Yeah, I pretty much wrestled it to the ground and yanked its tooth out.

Sam: Whoa, really man?

B just looked confused.

Scott: Yep.

CC:

Scott: Okay, so maybe it was chasing me and its tooth got stuck to my ass when it tried to take a bite outta me. But hey, those losers don't need to know!

End.

Dawn: Impressive. Nevertheless, your aura shows me that you are troubled today. Is there something you want to talk about?

Scott: What? No, go away!

Dawn just put her hand on his shoulder.

Dawn: Well if you change your mind, I'm here.

Scott: Ah, thanks.

CC:

Dawn: I know that Scott is troubled. It's all so clear in his aura. I really want to help him, but there's nothing I can do if he won't tell me.

End.

At the Maggots' table, Zoey and Mike were sitting next to each other. Jo and Brick were having an eating contest, and Cameron was reading.

Brick: Too much… raw meat.

He passed out on the table as Jo threw her hands up in the air.

Jo: Yes, victory!

Cameron: You know Jo, it's not really healthy to consume that stuff. It could contain Salmonella, or-

Jo: Quiet, small fry.

She then stood up.

Jo: Today Maggots, we will win!

Mike: What makes you think that?

Jo: I don't _think _anything, pointy, I know it!

Zoey: I hope the challenge is easier than it was yesterday.

Cameron: Me too.

Jo: Yesterday's challenge was fine!

Brick finally regained consciousness and sat up.

Brick: But we lost.

Jo: Yeah, and we eliminated the cause of our loss, the weakest link.

Zoey: Yeah, thank goodness for that.

She smiled at Mike, who smiled awkwardly back at her.

Chris: Hello, campers!

Everyone turned to see Chris, who had just walked in.

Chris: For today's challenge, please follow me up to the large dark and tall cliff.

Once the contestants were gathered in front of the cliff, they saw a large pile of junk.

Dakota: Um, what's all that for?

Chris: I'm getting to it, sheesh! Now, for the first part of today's challenge, each team will need to climb this totally horrible cliff. You can use anything you find from that junk pile to help you. First team to get all members to the top wins.

Mike: I guess that doesn't seem so hard.

Jo: That's because it's not. Let's move, Maggots!

She immediately ran over to the cliff and started climbing, followed by Lightning.

Lightning: Outta the way, Lightning is about to strike!

Dawn, B, and Sam walked over to the junk pile.

Sam: Hey, I wonder if there's anything good in- holy crap!

He jumped a mile when a large beetle crawled out of the pile.

Sam: What the hell is that thing?

Chris: Ha ha, oh yeah! In order to take anything from the pile, you'll have to get past the large mutant beetle!

Dakota: Ew!

Scott: Just forget the damn pile and start climbing!

Dakota: Um, excuse me, not all of us are capable of that.

B tried to take something from the pile, but he jumped back when the beetle hissed at him.

Dawn: Hold on B, I have a plan.

She got closer to the beetle, and it glared at her with glowing red eyes.

Dawn: It's okay little guy, I'm not going to hurt you.

The creature seemed to relax a little at her soft voice. She then stuck her hand out and patted it on the head.

Dawn: See, you're not so bad, are you?

Sam: Hey, nice work Dawn!

Scott just rolled his eyes and looked up at Lightning and Jo, who appeared to be halfway up the cliff, racing.

Jo: Don't even try and beat me, sucker!

Lightning: Lightning doesn't lose!

The other Maggots looked up at Jo.

Brick: Time to do this!

He grabbed onto the cliff face and started climbing, but Zoey, Mike, and Cameron were reluctant.

Cameron: I don't think I can.

Zoey: Me neither.

Mike suddenly gasped and turned into Svetlana.

Svetlana: You may not be able to, but Svetlana can!

"She" then leaped through the air and grabbed onto the cliff, continuing to perform different flips and jumps up to the top, right past Jo and Lightning.

Jo: Hey!

Svetlana: Ta-da, I have done it!

Mike gasped again and returned to normal, seeing that he was now on top of the cliff.

Mike: Whoa.

Zoey and Cameron looked up at him from the ground below.

Zoey: Nice work, Mike! That was awesome!

Mike: Ha, thanks Zoey!

CC:

Mike: Okay, I'll admit, Svetlana does come in handy once in a while, but boy is she annoying! I really wish that my personalities would just leave me alone! If they screw things up for me again, Zoey really won't like me anymore!

End.

Chris: Okay, after an excellent performance from Mike the gymnast, the Maggots now have the lead.

Shortly after, Jo and Lightning reached the top, followed by Brick.

Brick: I've made it, sir!

Chris: Yeah, that's great, but you've still got two more teammates.

As Zoey and Cameron stood hopelessly below, Dawn and B began making something from the junk.

Dawn: Ooh, great idea B! If we tie this here, and put this here…

Dakota: Hey, what are you guys making?

Dawn: A slingshot!

B nodded and put the finishing touch on.

Sam: Wow, cool!

Dawn: Who wants to go first?

Sam: Uh, I guess I will.

He sat in the giant slingshot, made out of broken chairs and rubber belts. B pulled the device back and let go, launching Sam up into the air.

Sam: Whoa!

The gamer landed at the top, in front of the others.

Sam: Wicked!

Next was Dakota, who screamed uncontrollably, followed by Scott, who landed right on his face.

Scott: Oh…

Dawn: Wait B, how are we both going to get to the top?

B slapped his forehead, as he hadn't thought of that. Just then, the mutant beetle came over and tugged on the slingshot.

Dawn: What's that little guy? You'll launch us?

She then signaled for B to get in the slingshot. She got in with him, and the beetle launched them up to the top of the cliff. Dawn landed perfectly on one foot, while B landed on top of Scott, crushing him.

Chris: The Rats win!

Dawn looked down at the beetle, who waved.

Dawn: Thank you, friend!

Zoey and Cameron were still at the bottom.

Jo: Nice going, losers!

Chris: Please follow me to the next part of the challenge.

They were brought to an area of the island covered in snow. Two snow forts sat across from each other. One was a nice looking castle fort, while the other was a piece of crap.

Chris: For part two of today's challenge, you will participate in a game of capture the snow fort. Each team must try to either capture the other team's flag, or destroy their snow forts by launching mystery snowballs.

Zoey: Mystery snowballs?

Chris: Yes Zoey, that's what I said. Now, since the Rats won the first challenge, they get to pick which fort they want.

Scott: We'll take the castle.

Chris: That's what I thought. That means the Maggots get the crappy shack!

The Maggots groaned as they walked over to their fort, while the Rats went to theirs. In each fort, there was a shovel and a pile of large snowballs.

Chris: Let the game, begin!

At the Rats' fort, Scott quickly grabbed the shovel.

Scott: All right, I've gotta stay here and defend the fort. Lightning and Sam, you two go and try to capture their flag. B, you go with them, just incase.

Lightning: All right, let's do this!

He bolted out of the fort, followed slowly by Sam and B.

Scott: Okay, hand me one of the snowballs.

Dakota was busy texting on her cell phone, while Dawn was inspecting each of the snowballs carefully.

Scott: Ugh, what are you doing?

Dawn: Checking the snowballs. I sense a lot of negative energy coming from within them.

Scott: Whatever, just give me one!

He pushed past Dawn and grabbed one of the snowballs, placing it on the end of the shovel.

Dawn: Scott, wait!

Scott: Here it comes, Maggots!

But as he pulled the shovel back to launch it, two tentacles came out of the snowball and grabbed him by his neck, launching him with it.

Scott: Ahhhh!

He flew through the air, right over Lightning, Sam, and B's heads.

Lightning: Man, where's he off to?

Scott then landed face-first in the Maggots fort.

Jo: What? How did you get over here?

They hadn't even decided who was doing what yet, as Jo and Brick were arguing and Zoey, Mike, and Cameron stood watching nervously.

Scott: Ugh, that Chris is gonna get it!

He looked up and saw the Maggots' flag right in front of him. He jumped up with a smirk on his face.

Scott: Ha ha, looks like this game is mine!

Chester: Not so fast, young fella!

He punched Scott in the gut, causing him to keel over in pain.

Chester: In my day we didn't let the enemy win, and dang it, I won't let it happen now!

Jo: The old man is right!

Brick: Yeah, we have to stop arguing and win this!

Lightning: I'm afraid that won't be happenin'!

The Maggots turned to see Lightning, Sam, and B standing inside their fort.

Lightning: We've come for the flag, so hand it over, and no one gets struck by Lightning!

Brick: We'll never surrender!

Jo: Let's do this!

As a full-on brawl took place at the Maggots' fort, Dawn peered out through the doorway of the Rats' fort.

Dawn: I wonder what they're doing over there.

Dakota looked up from her phone.

Dakota: You wonder what who's doing what where?

Dawn sighed, and walked back over to the snowballs. She picked one up and inspected it, then placed it on the shovel.

Dawn: Here goes nothing.

She pulled back on the shovel and shot the snowball across to the other fort, which exploded, sending snow flying everywhere. When the smoke cleared, the other campers were lying on the ground.

Mike: Ugh, what happened?

Chris: The Toxic Rats win!

Dawn: Yay!

The other campers began to stand up, disoriented.

Jo: What? But how?

Chris: Dawn found a good snowball. So, that means I'll see you Maggots at the elimination ceremony tonight.

Scott, who was completely scorched, hobbled over to Dawn.

Dawn: See, I told you it would help to listen to the snowballs.

Scott: Ugh…

Jo glared at Zoey and Cameron.

Jo: You two did absolutely nothing to aid us today!

Mike: Oh come on Jo, they tried.

Brick: Yeah, we were just unlucky, that's all.

Jo: Fine, then maybe I'll vote for you, GI Joke!

At the elimination ceremony, Chris had a plate with only four marshmallows on it. Chef stepped forward with the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom.

Chris: Tonight, the following Maggots are safe; Mike, Zoey, and Brick.

As each of them received their marshmallows, Jo glared at Cameron, who began sweating nervously under her glare.

Jo: Your time is up, string bean.

Chris: And the Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…

Jo continued to glare at Cameron, who started shaking.

Chris: Jo!

Jo: What?

Cameron relaxed as he received the last normal marshmallow.

Chris: Yep, I guess your team just got sick of you.

Brick: Ah, it's nothing personal.

Jo: Nothing personal? You voted me off!

Zoey: Well you were being kinda bossy.

Chris: Yeah, well as much as your team wants you gone, I don't. And that's why I'm letting you stay!

Jo: What?

Other Maggots: Huh?

Chris: That's right, no one is getting eliminated tonight!

Jo: Yes!

The other four Maggots looked at each other nervously.

Jo: You losers are going to be sorry!

Chris: Ha ha ha! See, it's my show, and I make the rules! It does suck that no one is taking the Hurl of Shame tonight, but hey, what are you gonna do? Who will be riding it next? Tune in next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, and please review! I'm really interested in your thoughts!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Time for episode 5!

Reminder: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

><p><span>Episode 5: Little Camp of Horrors<span>

It was around ten o'clock at night at Camp Wawanakwa, and Dawn was strolling through the forest, on her way back to the cabin.

CC:

Dawn: I sometimes like to take walks with nature late at night. It helps me to relax before bed.

End.

As she got closer to the edge of the forest, she spotted a hairless squirrel scurry across the ground in front of her.

Dawn: Hey, wait little friend! Come back!

She chased the squirrel over to a bush, where the little creature slipped in and then out the other side.

Dawn: Oh, where are you going? Don't be frightened.

She was about to go after it again when her foot kicked something underneath the bush.

Dawn: Huh?

She bent down and peered under the bush, figuring someone had littered, but instead of trash she found a wooden carving of Chris' head. She gasped and picked it up.

Dawn: The invincibility statue!

She inspected the object carefully, and noticed a sticker on the bottom. It was a Chris McLean approval seal. There was also a small, folded up piece of paper with it. She opened it up, and it appeared to be a map of the island, leading to some sort of temple deep in the middle. Quickly, Dawn stuffed the items under her sweater and ran back to the cabin. She had to hide them.

CC:

Dawn: I can't believe I found the Chris head! It appears Mother Nature wanted me to find it, as my little animal friend led me right to it! Now, I must hide it, as no one must know I have it, just incase. The map intrigues me as well. I wonder what it's for?

End.

Dawn quietly opened the door and entered the cabin. Dakota was fast asleep, snoring. Dawn crept over to her own bed, pulled out her bag from underneath, and put the Chris head and map at the bottom. She put her bag back under the bed and was about to put on her pajamas, when a horn blew outside, followed by Chris' obnoxious voice.

Chris: Everyone, come quick!

Dawn jumped and raced out of the cabin, followed by Dakota, who fell out of her bed at the noise.

Dakota: Ah! What's going on?

Once all eleven campers were gathered outside, Chris and Chef brought forth a map of the island, marked with different symbols such as skulls and a giant spider in the middle.

Chris: Good evening campers, it's time for today's challenge!

Zoey: It's ten o'clock at night!

Chris: Yep, but this challenge must be completed at night.

Brick: You mean, in the dark?

Chris: That's correct. It needs to be scary!

Brick: Oh, I don't know if I like the sound of that.

He then received a slap to the back of his head from Jo.

Jo: Be quiet, corporal chicken.

Brick: I just don't like the dark, okay!

Chris: Regardless, tonight's challenge will be a spooky scavenger hunt that takes you through three parts of the island; the haunted forest, the eerie pet cemetery, and the creepy cave. At the beginning of each location, you can find a clue, followed by a souvenir to aid you on your journey. Watch out for booby traps, as there are several.

Suddenly, two teens walked over from behind the Maggots' cabin.

Chris: Oh, two ex-contestants, Noah and Izzy, are here to help with the challenge.

Izzy: Yes! And you guys have to watch out for the giant mutant spider!

The contestants gasped.

Cameron: What?

Noah sighed.

Noah: Well, this nutbag of a host thought it would be funny to have a giant mutant spider on the loose.

Chris: Ha ha, it's true! Try not to lose any teammates!

The contestants glanced at each other nervously.

CC:

Cameron: Why? Why does it have to be a giant spider?

Brick: As if doing this challenge in the dark wasn't bad enough, now we've gotta deal with a spider? How much worse can this get?

End.

Chris: So, hop to it campers!

Jo: All right, let's move!

She ran ahead into the forest, followed more slowly by the other campers. The Rats got ahead and soon reached a tree with a hole at the bottom.

Scott: Hey, what's in there?

He ran forward and stuck his hand down the hole.

Scott: Yow!

He pulled his arm out and there was a bear trap stuck on it. He was also holding a small piece of paper. B took the paper from him and handed it to Dawn.

Dawn: It's the first clue!

Lightning: Well what you waiting for? Read it, girl!

Dawn: It says "Inside a knot is a nest, your souvenir lives with a pest. Follow Polaris northwest".

Dakota: Oh great, we have to go to the North Pole?

The other Rats stared at her for a moment, confused.

Dawn: Okay, so we have to follow the North Star. Look, it's right up there!

Lightning: Well then let's boogey!

As the Rats ran off, the Maggots reached the tree.

Cameron: The other team got the clue!

Jo: Yeah, so? We'll just follow them!

The team turned to go after the Rats, but a string of web shot down and wrapped around Jo, pulling her up into the tree.

Mike: Whoa, where'd Jo go?

Zoey: She was just here a second ago.

Brick: Don't mind her, team; let's move!

CC:

Brick: As scared as I was, I knew I had to act brave. It was my job to lead my team to victory!

End.

The Rats reached another tree, with a knothole in it.

Dawn: Look, I bet the souvenir is in there!

Lightning: Lightning is on it!

He was shoved aside by Scott.

Scott: Back off, I've got this.

As he walked up to the tree, a large eye appeared from inside the knothole, and two tentacles came out of the tree, causing the campers to scream.

Scott: What the-?

A tentacle grabbed Scott and started slamming him against the tree. This caused the tree to shake so much that a key fell out of the knothole, and Dakota caught it.

Dakota: What's this?

Sam: It looks like a key.

Dawn: That must be our souvenir!

Soon, another key fell out as well.

Sam: Huh, this must be for the Maggots.

Just then, the Maggots, minus Jo, ran up behind them.

Brick: Greetings Rats, may we have that key?

Sam: Oh sure, here you-

He was cut off as Lightning grabbed the key from him.

Lightning: No way, finder's keepers!

Dakota: But we only need one key, don't we?

Lightning: Yeah, but if they don't have one, they can't finish the challenge! Sha-bam!

Sam: Uh, what happened to Scott?

They turned back to the tree. The one-eyed creature was still staring at them, but Scott was nowhere to be seen.

Cameron: Huh, strange. We lost Jo too, so that must mean… the giant mutant spider got them!

He ducked behind Zoey and Mike, peering around in a frightened frenzy.

Zoey: Relax Cam, it'll be fine. Right Mike?

Mike: Oh, of course, Zoey.

But they still exchanged worried glances.

Lightning: Come on, let's go!

But as they tried to move on, the tree-creature grabbed Dakota with one of its tentacles.

Dakota: Ahhhh! Help me!

Sam: Dakota, hang on!

He ran over to the tree and tried to climb it, but to no avail.

CC:

Sam: Well, I may be able to climb trees with ease in Jungle Fighters 2, but apparently not in real life.

End.

Thinking quickly, Sam grabbed the other tentacle and it lifted him up. He looked at the large, creepy eye staring at him from the knothole. He punched it right in the pupil.

Sam: Take that, tree beast!

The creature squealed and dropped Sam and Dakota to the ground, then disappeared back into the tree. Dakota immediately gave Sam a hug.

Dakota: Oh thank you Sam, you saved me!

Sam: Oh come on, it was nothing.

Dakota: Yes it was! You're my hero!

Lightning: All right, let's g-ahhh!

A string of web shot down from the trees above and wrapped around Lightning. B tried to grab him, but it was too late.

Cameron: Ah! The spider is up there!

The campers screamed and ran through the forest, but Zoey managed to pick up the other key that Lightning had dropped before getting captured. Soon, both teams reached the pet cemetery.

Dakota: Ah, this is kinda spooky.

Dawn: I can sense the spirits of dead animals… it's horrible.

Sam: Maybe this is where we use the keys.

B nodded in agreement, just as Noah and Izzy walked up to them.

Sam: Oh, hey guys, what's up?

Noah: Stupid Chris instructed us to set up booby traps in the graveyard here, so watch out.

Izzy: Yeah! Hey, did you guys see the spider yet?

Zoey: Actually, it already got three people.

Cameron: It won't hurt them, right?

Noah: Huh, I wouldn't think so, seeing as Chris would have a number of lawsuits on his hands.

Dakota: But it's a mutant spider, isn't it? What if it gets hungry?

Brick: Let's try not to think about it.

All eight campers continued into the cemetery, looking around for any traces of a clue. Dakota walked over to a small coffin.

Dakota: Ew, I wonder what's in here?

Sam: Maybe it's the clue.

He opened it up to find a disgusting, horrid smell.

Sam: Or not.

He quickly closed it, but then saw a paper with a bunch of numbers listed on it. Four numbers were highlighted in red; 6, 6, 18, and 6.

Sam: Hey guys, come look at this.

The others saw the numbers, and started searching the graves. Brick walked over to inspect a grave, then turned to look into the trees when he heard a rustling noise.

Brick: What's that? Who's there?

He backed away from the trees, only to bump into B. This caused Brick to jump a mile, pee his pants, and fall into an open grave filled with kitchen grease.

Brick: Ah!

Zoey: Oh my gosh Brick, are you okay?

Brick: Ugh, I think my spine may be broken.

Zoey: Mike, Brick fell into a hole.

Vito: Eh, I'll get him out.

Zoey turned to see that Mike's hair was slicked back and his shirt was off.

Zoey: Oh, you're "Vito" now.

Vito: What are you talkin' about "now"? I'm always Vito, now outta the way, pasty!

He jumped down into the grease-filled grave and tossed Brick out. But before he himself could get out, he was wrapped in web and pulled away.

Brick: Ugh, thank you soldier!

But when Brick stood up and looked down into the grave, Mike was gone.

Brick: Huh?

Zoey: Where's Mike?

Cameron: Oh no, the spider got him!

Meanwhile, B had located a grave on the other side with the date June 6, 1806. He pointed at it and signaled for his teammates to come over.

Dawn: Hmm, June 6, 1806… 6, 6, 18, 6! This must be where the souvenir is!

Sam: And look, there's a keyhole in it! Nice work, B!

He then leaned forward and put the key in the hole, which caused a coffin to spring out of the ground and knock him backwards.

Sam: Ah!

Dawn: Look, flashlights.

She pulled them out and gave one to Dakota and B. Sam stood up and walked back over to join them.

Dawn: Here Sam, take a flashlight.

Sam: Thanks, Dawn. Let's get going.

The four Rats soon reached a large, dark cave. They stood there for a moment, trying to see down the entrance, but it was useless.

Dakota: We don't seriously have to go in there, right?

Sam: Huh, afraid so.

Dawn: Don't worry, we have flashlights.

They all clicked their flashlights on and headed down the cave. Meanwhile, the three remaining Maggots got their flashlights and ran up to the cave entrance.

Zoey: Okay, this is the cave.

Brick: Uh, we don't really have to go in? Where it's all dark?

Zoey: Hey, I'm not happy about it either, but I want to win this challenge and find Mike!

Cameron swallowed.

Cameron: …If he's still alive.

Zoey: Don't say that! Everything will be fine, now let's go.

She and Cameron turned on their flashlights and headed in. Brick looked around nervously.

Brick: Who's there?

He shined his flashlight around through the trees, but he couldn't see anything. He glanced from side to side, slowly backing into the cave. But before he reached it, a giant purple spider slid down behind him, and he backed right into it.

Brick: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Zoey and Cameron heard Brick's scream.

Cameron: No, Brick!

Zoey: Come on, we have to keep moving if we want to save him and the others!

CC:

Zoey: This challenge was really scary for me, but I knew we had to complete it if we wanted to rescue the others.

End.

Farther down the tunnel, the four Rats walked on slowly.

Sam: Ugh, how much longer?

Dawn: It mustn't be far now. I can sense the end is near.

Sam: Ah, that doesn't sound too good.

Dawn: I mean the end of this tunnel, Sam.

Sam: Oh, okay, that's good.

They reached a larger clearing, where a skull shaped rock sat with six hooks sticking out.

Sam: Hey, I wonder what those hooks are for.

He walked over to the skull rock and pulled out a hook. Dakota walked over and joined him.

Dawn: They must be the last souvenirs.

She started to walk over to Sam and Dakota, but stopped when she felt B tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see that B was just shaking, staring up into the light of his flashlight, which he had pointed up to the ceiling. Dawn gasped when she saw a giant spider web, with the captured campers stuck to it, wrapped in web. There was a huge, mutated spider with green venom dripping from its fangs, hovering above them.

Jo: Don't just stand there, get us down!

Sam and Dakota turned around and saw as well.

Dakota: Ahhh!

Sam: Whoa, what the hell?

The spider hissed loudly, and shot venom through the air.

Dawn: Duck!

The four Rats dodged the venom, which burned a hole in the cave wall behind them. Meanwhile, Zoey and Cameron were still making their way down the tunnel.

Zoey: Hey Cam, I know this may not be the best time, but do you think Mike is, you know… interested in me?

Cameron: Well sure he is. He apologized for the whole Anne Maria thing, right?

Zoey: Well yeah, but back in the graveyard, before he disappeared, he was doing his Vito impression and he was kind of mean to me. I understand that he gets really deep into character, but sometimes it makes me feel bad.

Cameron sighed.

Cameron: Zoey, listen. There's something I have to tell you about Mike.

CC:

Cameron: Mike is going to be mad at me, but I have to tell Zoey the truth.

End.

Zoey: What is it?

Cameron: He has multiple personality disorder.

Zoey: Huh?

Cameron: It's a rare disorder where someone has multiple personalities that come out and take over their conscience. They don't remember what they did as the other personalities.

Zoey: Wait, really?

Cameron: Yes.

Zoey: So all those "impressions" are actually kinda like different people taking over Mike's body?

Cameron: In a way, that's exactly what it is.

Zoey: Then why has he been lying to me?

Cameron: Because he was afraid you would think he was a freak and wouldn't like him anymore.

Zoey: That's ridiculous! I still like him!

Cameron: That's what I told him, but he didn't believe me.

Zoey: It actually makes me feel better, because it means that it was actually Vito who was being mean to me and who kissed Anne Maria, not Mike.

Cameron: Exactly.

Zoey: Well I appreciate you telling me, and I can't wait to see Mike again.

They reached the end of the tunnel, where they saw Dawn, B, Sam, and Dakota. They also saw the web and the giant spider.

Zoey: Oh my gosh!

Cameron: Ahhhh! It's the spider!

Zoey: Mike is in that web!

Mike: Zoey, there you are! I'm so glad you're okay!

Zoey: Well I'm glad you're okay!

Jo: Hey lovebirds, we won't be okay for much longer if you don't take care of this spider!

Zoey: Oh, right!

Sam: Ugh, what are we gonna do?

Cameron: I don't know, I'm too scared!

Dakota: Um, we could just get out of here!

Dawn: No, we're not leaving anyone behind!

From up in the web, Brick tried to give a salute, but his arms were tied up in the web.

Brick: Now that's a soldier's attitude, Dawn!

Scott, hanging upside down next to him in the web, just rolled his eyes.

Jo: You know what, I've had it! Zoey, grab a hook and slide on that zip line over there!

Zoey: Why?

Jo: Because then you can get out and win the challenge!

Zoey: No, I'm not leaving you guys with that spider!

Dawn: Me neither!

Sam looked at Dakota.

Sam: Hey Dakota, while we try to rescue the others, you could get out of here and win.

Dakota: Are you sure?

Sam: Yes, just go!

Dakota: Okay.

She ran over and grabbed a hook off the rock skull, then went over to the zip line.

Dakota: Here goes nothing!

She screamed as she slid down and out of the cave. Sam saw her go and ran back over to the others, where the huge spider loomed over them.

Sam: That's it, I'm taking you out just like I took out the final boss in Cave Conquerors!

As the spider launched itself at him, Sam ran towards it and punched it in the face.

Sam: Left, jump, kick, duck, punch!

The others watched, amazed, as Sam beat up the mutant beast. Cameron ran over to join in with a kick to the side of the spider's head.

Cameron: And that's for being so scary, evil creature!

The spider gave one last groan and collapsed on the cave floor. Zoey grabbed one of the hooks and used it to cut the web down, freeing the other campers.

Lightning: Sha-bam! Nice work, Sam!

Mike ran over to Zoey and hugged her.

Mike: Oh Zoey, I missed you so much!

Zoey: I missed you too!

Brick: Thank you Zoey, you're a noble teammate. And great job defeating the spider, Sam!

Sam: Thanks, but Cameron helped finish it off!

Cameron: Oh come on, I didn't really do much.

Sam: You totally did, man!

Jo: Will you all shut it?

She glared at the other Maggots.

Jo: I'm sorry to break up the reunion here, but we lost the challenge!

Zoey: Oh, right.

Once they were all outside, they met up with Chris and Dakota.

Sam: Dakota, you made it!

Dakota: Totally!

Chris: Yep, so that means that the Toxic Rats win again! Maggots, I'll see you at elimination… again.

About ten minutes later, the five Mutant Maggots members sat at the campfire. They were all very tired, as it was nearly midnight now.

Chris: Maggots, after a totally spook-tacular challenge, I have marshmallows for Cameron, Zoey, and Mike.

The three friends happily took their regular white marshmallows. Jo and Brick looked at each other.

Chris: That just leaves, Jo and Brick.

Brick: I guess it does.

Chris: Well, the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

Jo glared at Brick, but she was nervous. Brick then stood up.

Brick: Me.

Chris: Ah, what do you think you're doing?

Brick: I am volunteering for an honorary discharge, sir.

Jo: What? Why?

Brick: Because, I showed fear today. A good soldier never shows fear.

Cameron: Oh come on Brick, everybody is afraid sometimes.

Jo: Huh, I'm not.

Brick: Yes, but I feel like I deserve to go after this challenge. I didn't live up to my standards. Jo, you should stay. Even though you were kind of mean to me, I still think you are a skilled and worthy adversary.

Jo: Well, I have to admit, you are too.

Chris: Okay then, Brick gets the toxic marshmallow.

Chef threw the green marshmallow at Brick, but he dodged just in time.

Brick: It was an honor, teammates.

He shook hands with Jo, who actually smiled, and shook his hand too. Brick then gave a salute to the others.

Brick: Okay, I'm ready to go, sir.

Chris: Great, it's about time!

Brick sat in the Hurl of Shame catapult, as the four Maggots watched.

Brick: So long, Total Drama, it's been a real pleasure.

The Maggots, including Jo, waved to him as Chris reached for the lever.

Chris: So long!

Brick: Ahhhhhh!

They watched as Brick was hurled across the lake, away from the island.

Chris: Well, that's all for tonight folks! See you next time for more Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!

* * *

><p>So Brick is out. I still like him, but he's just not one of my favorites. Sorry to anyone who is a fan of him. Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 is finally here! Sorry for the wait, I've been a little busy and only able to write a little each day. Hope you like it!

Reminder: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

><p><span>Episode 6: Mutant Seagull Fight!<span>

Early morning sunlight shone through the trees of the island. Two birds fought over a worm, until a larger mutant worm came out of the ground and devoured them both. Jo was already awake, jogging around the island.

CC:

Jo: Yeah, so I do miss Brick a little. Now I don't have anyone to race and then gloat at when I win.

End.

Inside the girls' part of the Maggots' cabin, Zoey woke up and got dressed. She was eager to see Mike. She went outside and knocked on the next door.

Cameron: Ah! Go away, stranger!

Zoey: It's just me- Zoey.

The door then opened and Mike was standing there in his pajamas. He smiled at Zoey.

Mike: Good morning.

Zoey: Good morning, may I come in?

Mike: Of course.

Zoey walked in and sat down on Mike's bed. Cameron was sitting on the bed across the way, wrapped in his sleeping bag.

Zoey: Hey Cam.

Cameron: Hello Zoey.

Mike joined Zoey on the bed.

Mike: So, what's up?

Zoey: Oh, I just… missed you.

Mike: Oh, I missed you too.

Cameron just observed their interactions, writing things on his notepad every now and then.

CC:

Cameron: I believe that Zoey and Mike's relationship will be even better once Zoey shows acceptance and understanding for Mike's disorder. I think he'll be happy that she cares.

Mike: So listen, I really like Zoey. I mean, I'm always thinking about her. Well, at least when I'm in control.

End.

Zoey: So Mike, Cameron told me something about you the other day.

Mike: What?

He looked over at Cameron, who gave him a nervous smile.

Zoey: Yeah, he told me you had MPD.

Mike didn't respond. He just stared straight ahead.

Zoey: Mike, are you okay?

Mike suddenly gasped and hunched over.

Chester: Telling secrets are you, young man?

He pointed at Cameron, who ducked into his sleeping bag.

Cameron: I'm sorry!

Chester: In my day, you'd be executed for treason! The world is too soft today, I'll tell ya!

Zoey: Just relax, Chester! Can I please speak to Mike?

Chester shook his head.

Chester: I don't think so, little miss-

He gasped and became Svetlana.

Svetlana: Svetlana must practice her dismounts now!

Zoey: Wait, stop!

But Svetlana gasped and became Vito.

Vito: Eh, oh! No frickin' gymnastics in here!

Mike: Hey, cut it out you guys!

Vito: No way, get lost, scrawny!

Zoey watched in shock as Mike continued to rapidly change back and forth between personalities. Cameron scribbled on his notepad as fast as he could.

CC:

Zoey: Not good!

End.

Outside the Rats' cabin, Dawn was sitting on the ground, meditating, while B and Sam sat on the cabin steps. Sam was playing his 3DS, as usual. Dawn opened her eyes.

Dawn: Friends, we must speak in private.

Sam: Oh, okay. We're in private now.

Dawn stood up and brought the guys toward the forest, away from the cabin. She took out the map she had found previously and showed it to her two friends.

Sam: Whoa, what's that?

Dawn: It's a strange map that I found in the forest the other night.

Sam: Sweet, it looks like the island, but there's some sort of temple thing in the center.

B took the map and inspected it carefully.

Dawn: It must be important, because I believe the universe wanted me to find it.

B pointed towards the woods.

Dawn: You're right, B, this temple really could be out there. We should go look for it.

Sam: Awesome, it'd be just like Temple Raiders!

Dawn: Please, this is some sort of videogame?

Sam: You betcha! I have a high score of 69,000!

Meanwhile, Scott had woken up. He got out of bed and saw that only Lightning was still in bed, fast asleep.

Scott: Hey butthead, wake up!

He slapped Lightning across the face, waking him instantly.

Lightning: Lightning's up!

He nervously jumped out of bed and looked around frantically.

Scott: Relax!

Lightning: Oh, sorry. Hey, why'd you wake me?

Scott: Because, our two "friends" B and Sam are gone.

Lightning: Yeah, so? I wasn't done sleeping yet!

Scott: Listen up pal, I bet those two are off plotting something together.

Lightning: What are you talking about?

Scott: Haven't you ever noticed that those two and Dawn are really close?

Lightning: Well, maybe, but-

Scott: But nothing! Those three have formed an alliance, and now it's just you and me, bud.

Lightning: What about Dakota?

Scott: Huh, please. She's just expendable, but the two of us make the ultimate team!

He put his arm around Lightning with a sly smirk on his face.

CC:

Lightning: Man, Scott gets way too paranoid, but I suppose I can't blame him for wanting to stay close to Lightning! I'm the best competitor here, after all.

Scott: Lightning is such a dork! To be honest, I'm still a little nervous that he won't join my alliance since we haven't exactly gotten along all that well. Still, if creepy girl Dawn and her two dorky friends have an alliance, then I need to step up my game! I still need to make sure I find that Chris head too…

End.

Dawn peered ahead into the forest.

Dawn: I've never noticed anything out there when I've been on my nature walks, but maybe it's just really far in.

Sam: Yeah, but do we have time to look for it now?

B shrugged, looking at Dawn for an answer.

Dawn: I-

She was cut off when Chris' voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

Chris: All campers to the dock, pronto! And be in your swimsuits!

Dawn: -guess not.

All the campers were soon dressed in their bathing suits and stood lined up on the rickety dock, minus Dakota.

Chris: Ah, where is Dakota?

Dakota: Coming!

Sam turned around to see Dakota running towards them, dressed in a pink bikini.

Dakota: Sorry I'm late, team.

Sam only responded by drooling, even when B waved his hand in front of him, trying to get the gamer to snap out of it.

Chris: Actually Dakota, they aren't your teammates anymore.

Dakota: Huh?

Chris: I've decided to move you to the Mutant Maggots, to even out the teams.

Scott: What, no fair! It's not our fault that they suck and always lose!

Jo: Shut that trap of yours before I shut it for you!

Chris: Both of you shut it! Dakota, you're on team Maggot now, so deal with it!

Dakota gloomily shifted over to stand with the Maggots, and got a glare from Jo.

Chris: Now, the first part of today's challenge will be to have one member of each team dive to the bottom of the lake wearing these old-school diving suits. Once at the bottom, their teammates will pump them oxygen so that they have enough time to collect their team's water skis. First team to surface their skis gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge.

Jo: Okay, I'm diving! I'll have those skis in no time!

Mike, who was now back to normal after his little problem back in the cabin, walked over to the air pump. Zoey looked at him nervously, as he hadn't spoken to her after she told him she knew about his MPD. Cameron walked over to Mike.

Cameron: Hey, are you sure you're okay? You had quite a freak out in the cabin before.

Mike turned on him, angry.

Mike: Are you calling me a freak?

Cameron: What? No! I was just-

Mike: Ugh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

CC:

Mike: Whew, I just have to relax. You see, every once in a while my personalities start arguing like that, and I lose control. That usually happens when I get really shocked by something, which I did when Zoey told me she knew about my disorder. She actually seemed to be fine with it, but I can't even bare to look at her now after she saw me freak out like that!

End.

Scott: Okay, I volunteer Beverly to dive, all in favor?

B glared at him, while Dawn and Sam just looked at each other. Lightning just stood there as well, arms crossed. Scott glared at him and smacked him on the arm.

Lightning: Oh, right!

He raised his hand.

Sam: Ah, okay, well that's only two. Besides, someone strong and fast should do it, so that rules me out too.

Scott: Ugh, fine. Lightning, time to take one for the team.

Lightning: Whatever man, Lightning's got this in the bag!

He put on the heavy diving suit as Scott walked over to the pump.

Chris: Are both teams ready?

Jo and Lightning glared at each other.

Jo: Just warning you, you're gonna lose to a girl again!

Lightning: First of all, Lightning doesn't lose! And second, who is this girl that you speak of, man?

Chris: Go!

The two of them jumped into the lake and stood on the bottom. They then began to run towards a rock where two sets of skis were. On the dock, Scott pumped oxygen down to Lightning. Dawn walked over to stand at his side.

Dawn: Greetings Scott, how are you today?

Scott: Ugh, go away, weirdo.

Dawn shyly backed away and stood next to Sam.

CC:

Dawn: Scott's aura is very difficult to read. He seems angry, but there's something about him I like. I just wish he wasn't so guarded and didn't push me away all the time.

End.

Dawn noticed that Sam looked sad; he wasn't even playing his videogames.

Dawn: Your aura tells me you're sad. It's Dakota, isn't it?

Sam: Yeah, it just sucks that she's on the other team now. I think she was actually starting to like me.

Dawn: Go talk to her.

Sam: Oh, I don't know…

He glanced at B, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Sam: Okay, if you say so.

He reluctantly walked over to Dakota, who was looking at text messages on her cell phone.

Sam: Uh, hey Dakota.

Dakota: Oh, hey Sam.

Sam: What are you doing?

Dakota: Just looking through my messages. The paparazzi should be here soon to take pictures of me.

Sam: Oh, wow, that's great.

Dakota continued looking at her phone while Sam stood there nervously.

Sam: Um, so I was wondering, even though we're on different teams now, if you maybe wanted to…

Dakota: Yes?

Sam: Ah, like, hang out later or something?

Dakota: Oh, sure!

Sam: Really?

Dakota: Of course!

Sam: Okay, cool, see you later then.

He walked back over to Dawn and B. Dawn stood smiling while B gave Sam a friendly pat on the back.

Dawn: Good job, Sam. Both Dakota and your auras tell me that you are both very excited.

CC:

Sam: Sweet! That wasn't so hard after all.

(Takes out his 3DS and goes back to playing, now that he is no longer sad about Dakota).

End.

Meanwhile, underwater, Jo and Lightning were still racing towards the skis, until Lightning's oxygen tube got yanked back by Fang, the mutant shark.

Lightning: Ah!

The shark started to beat him up. On the dock, Scott walked to the edge and peered into the water.

Scott: Hey, what the hell are you doing down there?

Because the shark was pulling Lightning, the air pump slid off the dock, hitting Scott and pulling him into the water with it. Scott landed at the bottom of the lake with the pump and saw Fang.

Scott: Ahhhh!

The shark began to chomp at him. While all of this was going on, Jo had reached the skis and gotten them.

Chris: The Maggots win the first challenge!

Jo: Yes!

Once everyone was together on the dock once again, Chris explained the second part of the challenge.

Chris: Since the Maggots won, they get a speedboat. The Rats on the other hand, get a totally suckish leaky dingy. Now you may be wondering, what are these water vehicles for? Well, they are for your water ski race! Each team must have a driver, a gunner, and three people skiing. Your challenge is to go around the lake and ring three bells on these completely harmless buoys.

He pointed to several mines out in the lake. A mutated seagull landed on one and it exploded immediately. The contestants gasped.

Chris: Ha ha ha!

Jo: So what are we shooting with?

Chris: I'm glad you asked!

Cannons came out of each boat, loaded with three mutant seagulls each.

Dawn: That's horrible; we can't use these poor defenseless creatures as weapons!

Chris: Defenseless creatures? They're part rattlesnake, so I'd stay away if I were you. Now hop to it, campers!

Jo: Outta the way, I'm gunning.

Mike: I'll drive, I guess.

He tried to avoid Zoey's gaze as he hopped into the boat. Zoey and Cameron went over to the skis.

Cameron: Ah Zoey, I'll just climb onto your shoulders if you don't mind.

Zoey: Sure. Hey, why won't Mike talk to me? I don't care that he has MPD.

Cameron: Yeah, but after that incident in the cabin, he's really afraid you think he's a freak.

Zoey: Ugh, but I don't think he's a freak. I could never think he's a freak!

Cameron: Well, you should tell him that. Hey, aren't we missing someone?

He looked around and saw Dakota posing on the dock. A bunch of people with cameras had pulled up in a boat.

Zoey: Dakota, come on!

Dakota: Hang on, just a couple more!

Jo: We don't have time for that crap! Get on the skis before I make you!

Meanwhile, Scott had grabbed the gunning position for the Rats.

Scott: This'll be easy. I shoot kitchen rats with my pappy all the time.

Lightning: Lightning's got the wheel, sha-bam!

But as he jumped into the boat, he tripped and smacked his head on the gull cannon. He was out cold.

Scott: Oh great, nice going knucklehead!

He looked at Dawn, Sam, and B.

Scott: All right Beverly, you drive. Dawn and Sam, you two are skiing.

Sam: What about Lightning?

Scott: What about Lightning? He's fine where he is.

B stepped into the boat, which caused it to sink a little.

Scott: Hey, watch it Beverly!

B glared at Scott and walked up to the wheel.

Chris: On your marks, get set, go!

The Rats were off, though at a slow pace. The Maggots however couldn't start yet because of Dakota.

Zoey: Come on Dakota, hurry!

Dakota: All right, all right! Sheesh! Can't a girl get some photos taken around here?

She joined Zoey and Cameron on the skis and Mike sped off.

Jo: Okay, here we go!

She turned the gull cannon towards a mine, and fired. It rang the bell, and then the mine exploded.

Jo: Yes!

Chris: Point to the Maggots!

Mike: Nice one, Jo!

They were now ahead of the Rats.

Sam: Hey, they're ahead of us! Speed up, B!

B tried to, but shrugged. The boat simply could not travel any faster.

Scott: All right, time to slow those losers down!

He aimed his cannon towards the Maggots' boat.

Scott: Eat gull, suckers!

He fired a mutant seagull, and it smacked Dakota in the back of the head.

Dakota: Ow! Watch it!

Scott: Crap, what a waste that was!

The Maggots sped ahead still, and Jo was getting ready to fire at the next mine.

Jo: We've got this in the bag!

The Rats saw from behind that they were losing.

Sam: Quick, we have to catch up!

B continued to drive the boat forward, and Scott aimed the cannon towards the bell.

Scott: Actually, I got a better idea!

He picked up Lightning's unconscious body and stuffed him in the cannon.

Scott: Ha ha, take this!

He fired the cannon and Lightning shot across the lake, smacking right into the Maggots' boat.

Mike: Whoa!

Mike swerved off course and hit a rock, while the Rats continued on and Scott hit the bell.

Chris: A point for the Rats!

Scott: Ha, yes!

B pointed ahead, as he had spotted the last mine.

Sam: Yeah, we're gonna win!

Meanwhile, Zoey and Dakota climbed onto the boat.

Zoey: The skis are gone!

Dakota: But at least the cameras are still on me!

Jo: Will you shut it already?

Mike stood up and pushed Lightning, still unconscious, out of the way.

Mike: Ugh, did we lose?

Just then, an explosion rippled the water.

Chris: The Rats win!

As the Rats cheered, the Maggots slowly swam to shore.

Dakota: Ugh, what a waste of time that was. I could have been posing for the paparazzi!

Jo: That's it, I'm taking you down!

Zoey: Hey, where's Cameron?

The Rats got off of their boat and stepped onto the dock. Dawn stopped to wring out her hair, and then tripped over something and fell.

Cameron: Oops, sorry.

Dawn realized that Cameron was lying on the dock.

Dawn: Oh, hello Cameron, how did you get over here?

Cameron: I went flying out when we hit the rock.

Both of them stood up and brushed off.

Dawn: I'm sorry that your team has to go to elimination again.

Cameron: Eh, we're used to it. I don't think things are looking too good for Dakota right now.

Dawn: Oh, I sense Sam will not be pleased.

Cameron sighed.

Cameron: Well, hopefully I'll see you around, unless I get eliminated.

Dawn: Okay, see you later.

As Dawn walked away, Cameron noticed a small, folded up piece of paper on the ground. He bent down and picked it up.

Cameron: Hey Dawn, I think you dropped this.

Dawn turned around, and her eyes grew wide when she saw what Cameron was holding.

Dawn: Oh thank you, that's just-

But before she could take it, Cameron had noticed something.

Cameron: Hey, is this a map?

Dawn: Um, yes, but-

Cameron: Oh, sorry. I shouldn't be looking at your stuff.

He handed it to Dawn, but she unfolded it and showed it to him.

Dawn: See, it's a map of the island, though there seems to be a building in the center that it's leading to.

Cameron: Fascinating. Where did you find this?

Dawn: One of my little animal friends led me right to it in the forest the other night.

Cameron: Hmm, interesting. What do you suppose it means?

Dawn: I don't know, but I'm hoping to find it.

Cameron: Um, you don't suppose I could help, do you? This intrigues me, and perhaps we could search for it together.

Dawn thought for a moment.

Dawn: Well, your aura certainly tells me you are good natured and trustworthy, and you've seen the map, so yes.

Cameron: Thanks, Dawn.

Dawn: Sam and B will also be joining us.

Cameron: Okay, great!

Dawn: We shall have a meeting later to discuss things. Just please don't tell anyone, okay?

Cameron: No problem. See you later, Dawn.

CC:

Cameron: Wow, I'm going on an adventure! I kinda wish I could tell Zoey and Mike about it, but Dawn really doesn't want word of it getting spread around right now, and I guess I can't blame her.

Dawn: I believe that Cameron will be a valuable asset to our little group. His aura is strong with knowledge that will be useful, and I think he is excited to be a part of it. I almost wish I could tell Scott about what we're doing, but he doesn't really seem to like me that much…

End.

At elimination, Chris held four marshmallows while Chef had the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom.

Chris: So, here we are again, team Maggot. Surprise, surprise.

Dakota: Hey, I'm not used to being here!

Chris: Shut it, princess wannabe! Tonight, marshmallows go to Zoey, Mike, and Cameron. That just leaves Dakota, the team's newest member, and Jo, who was already technically voted off before.

Jo: Yeah yeah, just get on with it!

Chris: The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to…

Dakota was scrolling through messages on her phone, while Jo glared at her.

Chris: Dakota.

Chef tossed the glowing marshmallow towards Dakota, but she screamed and jumped out of the way.

Dakota: Wait, you can't eliminate me!

Chris: Actually, I can. Come on, the Hurl of Shame awaits!

Just then, Sam came running towards them.

Sam: Wait!

Dakota: Sam!

She ran over to him, and he stopped to catch his breath from the "long" run.

Sam: Dakota, you can't leave! We were gonna go on a date… kinda.

Dakota: I know, but they're trying to eliminate me!

Sam: Come on Chris, can't you just eliminate Jo instead?

Jo: Hey couch potato, I'm standing right here!

Chris: Hey, this is my show! I make the rules, and I say Dakota is out! Chef!

Chef walked over and started dragging Dakota over to the dock.

Dakota: Here Sam, take this!

She handed him a slip of paper with her phone number on it.

Sam: Wow, thanks.

Dakota: We can totally hang out after this stupid competition is over.

Sam: Cool, and maybe I'll win and be a millionaire!

Chris: Yeah, I doubt it.

Chef quickly stuffed Dakota in the catapult, and Chris went over to the lever.

Sam: Hey, I'll call you every day!

Dakota: Okay, thanks! Bye Sammmmmmm-ahhhhh!

Sam watched sadly as Dakota was flung away.

Sam: Sweet, I'm gonna call her right now!

He then paused and looked around.

Sam: Ah, does anybody have a phone I could borrow?

Chris: Ha ha ha! What will happen next on this crazy show? Tune in to find out, right here, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!

* * *

><p>What did you think? What will Dawn's map lead to? Will Zoey and Mike work things out? Can Scott stop being a jerk to Dawn? Keep reading to find out!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the extremely long wait, but it's here now, and it's packed full of drama!

Reminder: I do not own Total Drama in any way, shape, or form

* * *

><p><span>Episode 7: Wawanakwa's Next Top Mutant<span>

It was late at night. Cameron waited alone at the edge of the forest, pacing back and forth nervously. He wished the others would hurry up; he'd never been outside alone like this before, and certainly not at night. Who knows what creatures were lurking around at night on the island?

Cameron: Oh, come on guys…

Just then, three figures walked toward him in the distance. They were Dawn, Sam, and B.

Cameron: Finally! I thought you guys weren't coming.

Sam: Sorry, but B and I had to make sure that Lightning and Scott were asleep. Especially Scott; I don't really trust that guy.

B nodded in agreement. Dawn had gathered some broken tree branches and made a little fire. She sat down and crossed her legs. The three guys sat down around the fire as well.

Dawn: Friends, we all know why we are gathered here.

The others nodded as she pulled out the map.

Dawn: The universe has called upon us to locate this temple. Perhaps it holds important secrets.

Cameron: And maybe loads of ancient historical artifacts!

Sam: I wonder why there's a temple on the island.

Dawn: Yes, it does seem quite strange, especially since the old contestants stayed here and none of them ever found it.

Cameron: Well when do we go looking for it?

Dawn: Well, it's too dark now, but perhaps we could search for it after tomorrow's challenge? I would at least like to see where it is, and if it actually exists.

Sam: Sounds good to me. How about you guys?

B nodded and then looked at Cameron, who smiled excitedly.

Cameron: Wow, this is going to be an adventure!

Suddenly, they heard the sound of quick footsteps coming toward them. Dawn quickly blew out the fire, and the four friends tried to hide in the darkness.

Jo: Hey, is someone out here?

Cameron: Oh, it's only Jo.

Jo: String bean? What are you doing out here? And with the other team?

Dawn: Jo, we were simply-

Jo: Shut it, I know exactly what you're doing!

Sam: You do?

Jo: Yeah, you're taking the toothpick here hostage, and then you're going to demand that we lose to get him back!

Sam: Ah, I don't really think that we need to tell you to lose, you kinda do that anyway.

Jo: That's it, I'm gonna-

Dawn: Jo, please calm down. I was simply leading a late night meditation lesson. Cameron was interested, so I told him he could join us.

Cameron: Yeah, it's true.

Jo relaxed a little, glaring at Cameron.

Jo: So you're with our enemies by choice?

Cameron: They're not really our enemies. And besides, what are _you _doing out here this late, Jo?

Jo glanced around nervously.

Jo: I, ah, was just… going for a jog.

Cameron: Oh, all right then.

CC:

Cameron: Whoa, that was close! I really thought Jo was going to beat up the others! And I still think that it's strange that she was out jogging so late.

Jo: Okay, so I was out there jogging because I couldn't get to sleep. I can't stop thinking about Brick. It's creepy…

End.

Jo continued on into the woods, not really watching where she was going. She didn't realize that someone else was running from the opposite direction. Suddenly, she collided with the other person, and they both fell to the ground.

Jo: Ah! Hey, what the hell-

She stopped short when she saw the other person lying on the ground. It was Brick.

Jo: Brick? What are you doing here?

Brick: Jo! Well, I could ask you the same question.

Jo: Maybe, but I wasn't hurled off the island.

Brick: Huh, funny thing; neither was I.

Jo: What are you talking about? I saw you getting flung away!

Brick paused and looked around nervously.

Brick: Listen, there's something very important that I have to tell you, but I'd really just like to get away from all of this… darkness.

Jo rolled her eyes.

Jo: Fine, whatever. Do you plan on coming back to the cabins?

Brick: Kinda. I'm sure Mike and Cameron won't mind.

Jo: Well bubble boy is off with members from the other team right now, but I'm sure you can just go into the cabin. Let's go.

The two of them started walking back to the cabin. When they passed the spot where Jo encountered the others, the group was already gone.

Brick: So, ah, why were you out jogging in the dark? Weren't you scared?

Jo: Oh would you cut it out already? And if you must know, I just couldn't get to sleep, that's all.

Brick: Oh, okay.

Jo noticed that he was still shaking when they got back to the cabins.

Jo: Okay, we're out of the dark forest; you can go to bed now.

Brick: Jo, believe it or not, the dark isn't what I'm really afraid of right now.

Jo: Ah, okay then. Well, goodnight.

Brick: Goodnight.

Jo watched as he nervously went into the guys' side of the cabin.

Jo: What the hell is going on here?

In the morning, Mike woke up to see Brick asleep in one of the beds.

Mike: Huh?

He walked over to Cameron's bed and prodded the sleeping bag.

Cameron: Whoa, ah! Who's there!

Mike: It's just me, buddy.

Cameron: Oh, you scared me.

Mike: Sorry, but look over there.

He pointed to the top bunk on the other side. Cameron looked and saw Brick sleeping there.

Cameron: Brick? What's he doing here?

Mike: I have no idea!

Brick suddenly woke up and looked around frantically.

Brick: No, you can't get me!

Mike: Ah, Brick?

Brick then looked down and saw Mike and Cameron staring at him.

Brick: Oh, right. Morning, guys.

Cameron: Um, we were just wondering how you got here.

Brick: Oh, right. Well you see, ah, Chris brought me back to the island… as an intern.

Cameron: Oh, really?

Mike: Wait, you came back in the middle of the night?

Brick: Uh, yeah. You know Chris, he's weird like that. Now I've just gotta go to the bathroom, excuse me.

As he left the cabin, Mike and Cameron just looked at each other, confused.

Meanwhile, Lightning stepped out of the Rats' cabin across the way.

Lightning: Man, Lightning's gotta take a leak!

At the same time, Jo emerged from the Maggots' cabin. Not watching where he was going, Lightning bumped into her.

Jo: Hey, watch it!

Lightning: Oops, sorry dude. I guess us men just have to go pee in the morning.

Jo angrily picked Lightning up by the collar of his shirt.

Jo: If you so much as call me "dude", "guy", or "man" one more time, I will smack you so hard that your head will spin for a week!

Lightning: Okay okay, sorry!

Jo put the jock down and then noticed Brick going into the main lodge.

Jo: What is that guy up to?

Lightning: What guy?

Jo: Brick. He came back last night, and said he has something important to tell me about.

Lightning: But didn't he get eliminated?

Jo: Ugh, yes, but he somehow got back here, and I want to find out what's going on.

She walked towards the main lodge, followed closely by Lightning. When they reached the door, they peered through the slightly open door.

Brick: Please, tell me what's going on!

Jo noticed that Brick was talking with Chris and Chef.

Chris: No way! You shouldn't have come back! How did you even escape?

Brick: Sir, I've been training all my life, I know how to get out of the toughest situations.

Chef: Yeah, unless it involves the dark!

He started laughing, and Chris joined in.

Brick: This isn't funny! Something is going on down there, and I want you to tell me what!

Chris: Ah, yeah, that's really none of your business, is it?

Brick: I'm going to report you to the authorities!

Chris: I don't think so.

Brick: Look, I just told the others that you brought me back as an intern, so-

Chris: Ha, you want to stay here? You know I can't let that happen. You know too much.

Brick: Fine, I won't tell the others, or the police, just please don't put me back there!

Chris looked at Chef.

Chef: Kid is brave, maybe we should let him stay.

Chris: Ugh, fine. But you do realize that all the others are going to have to go there eventually, don't you?

Brick: Uh, yeah, I know.

Chris: Well I'm glad we came to an understanding. Now run along, I've gotta call the contestants for the challenge.

Brick: Ah, yes sir!

Jo quickly ran away from the door, dragging Lightning behind her.

Lightning: Ah, you mind tellin' Lightning what was going on in there?

Jo: How should I know? It didn't sound good, I can tell you that.

Lightning: Well what are we gonna do?

Jo: I don't know. We'll just have to play it cool for now.

Lightning: Aw yeah, Lightning is all about cool!

Jo: All right, shut it, Light-head! Don't say a word to anyone, yet. I'll see if I can get Brick to tell me what's up.

Lightning: Sounds cool.

Chris then called over the loudspeaker.

Chris: Rise and shine, campers! Meet me on the other side of the island!

The nine contestants gathered in front of a stage, where Chris walked out. He was dressed in a suit and had white hair in a ponytail.

Zoey: Um, what's with the getup?

Chris: Today's challenge will be a totally freaky fashion show!

Lightning: Fashion? Lightning is all about style!

Chris: Yes, well, you'll be finding a model from the forest to have walk down the runway.

Mike: Wait, we have to use mutant animal models?

Chris: Correct! You have exactly ten minutes to find and prepare your models.

Zoey: That doesn't seem like enough time.

Chris: Yeah, I really don't care.

Just then, Brick joined Chris on the stage, carrying cases full of clothing.

Chris: Here is stuff you can use to dress your model.

Zoey: Brick?

Brick: Uh, hey guys.

Chris: Yes, Brick is an intern now.

Jo eyed Brick suspiciously, and he tried to avoid her gaze.

Chris: But don't worry about him, worry about finding your models! Go!

The campers headed into the forest, which was loaded with a plethora of mutated animals, but none that seemed quite right for modeling. The Maggots searched high and low.

Jo: All right, we are not losing again.

Zoey: But how are we going to find a model?

Cameron: I don't know, none of these animals seem friendly at all.

They looked over at a giant beaver, which angrily growled and grabbed a hairless squirrel out of a tree, devouring it.

Zoey: Ah… definitely not that one.

As they continued to search, Cameron looked over at the Rats. He wanted to talk to Dawn about looking for the temple.

CC:

Cameron: I figured that I better stay with my team. We don't need Jo, or Scott for that matter, questioning us.

End.

The Rats weren't having much luck either.

Scott: This challenge sucks!

Lightning: Seriously! I mean, I should just be the model!

Dawn: Oh come on friends, I'm sure we'll be able to find some sweet little creature.

Sam: Uh, how about that one?

He pointed to a large hermit crab.

Scott: Ugh, no.

B pointed to a two-headed rabbit.

Scott: Yuck!

Dawn then spotted a large turtle.

Dawn: I know! We'll use him!

Scott: That's a… great idea, Dawn.

Dawn smiled at Scott's compliment.

CC:

Scott: Fine, whatever! I just wanted to get this stupid challenge done, and I figured since the weirdo seems to like me anyway, why not cozy up to her? After all, if I can get her on my side, I might somehow get her to vote off Beverly. I mean, that guy is a threat, and he gets on my nerves! He may be smart, but no one is as smart as me!

(He then falls in the toilet and leans on the flusher).

Scott: Whoa!

End.

Dawn walked up to the mutant turtle.

Dawn: Hey there, little guy. Don't be afraid, you can come out.

The turtle poked its head out of its shell. At first it was angry, but it soon relaxed when Dawn began patting it on the head.

Sam: Yes! Way to go, Dawn!

Scott: Okay, let's get this thing dressed.

Meanwhile, the Maggots had only managed to find a small seagull-rattlesnake.

Jo: Hey look, it's one of those things again.

Zoey: Do you think we should use it for our model?

Cameron: Wait, what about that?

He pointed to the large purple sasquatch that lived in a cave in the forest.

Zoey: How are we going to get that to cooperate?

Mike: Let's just pick out what it's going to wear first. We can deal with getting the sasquatch to wear them after.

He walked over to the pile of luggage and started rummaging around.

Mike: Zoey, got any ideas for what a creature like that should wear?

Zoey: Hmm, let me see…

As they began digging through the clothes, Mike found a hat that he liked.

Mike: Hey, cool!

Jo: What, you want to put that on the sasquatch?

Mike: No, I want this.

But when he put it on his head, he gasped.

Manitoba: G'day, the name's Manitoba Smith! You pick out the garments; I'll take care of the beast!

Zoey: Huh?

Cameron: It must be another personality.

Zoey: Oh, right.

CC:

Zoey: I thought Mike only had three other personalities, but now there's this Australian guy too. How many different personalities does Mike actually have?

End.

Manitoba nudged Jo and pointed towards the cave.

Manitoba: C'mon mate, follow me into the lion's den!

Jo: Ugh, whatever you say, Ranger Rick.

CC:

Jo: Seriously, what is up with people thinking I'm a guy?

End.

Jo followed Manitoba over to the cave.

Manitoba: All right, I'm gonna go in there and wrestle the creature to the ground. You gotta be ready to help me and get the clothing on it.

Jo: Okay, then get to it.

She watched as Manitoba ran into the cave. There was a series of yelling, growling, crashing, and other loud noises until the sasquatch rolled out with Manitoba on his back.

Manitoba: Get him now, mate!

Jo jumped on and helped hold the beast down, while Zoey and Cameron ran over with the clothing.

Zoey: Yes, we did it!

Manitoba: Good work, team!

He then gasped and returned to normal.

Mike: Huh? We got the sasquatch dressed?

Zoey: Yeah, and it was all thanks to you! Or, Manitoba…

Mike: Oh, he got out?

Zoey: Yeah, but so what? He was really helpful… you're really helpful.

Mike: Gee, thanks Zoey.

Zoey: You're welcome.

The two of them stood there smiling at each other for a little while longer until Jo pushed in between them.

Jo: All right, break it up, lovebirds. Let's get this thing to the runway.

Meanwhile, the Rats had dressed the giant turtle.

Lightning: Aw yeah, we are so gonna win again!

Sam: Yeah!

Scott leaned over to Dawn.

Scott: Wow Dawn, we would never have gotten this turtle dressed if it wasn't for you.

Dawn: Thank you Scott, but it was nothing.

Scott: Oh but it was something! I'm sorry I've been so mean to you in the past. I guess I've never realized just how amazing you are!

Dawn smiled and laughed a little, blushing. Sam and B saw and exchanged confused glances.

Dawn: Oh Scott, you're so kind.

Scott: Eh, it's what I do.

CC:

Dawn: Wow, I knew Scott was really a nice guy! I may not be able to read his aura, but I still just really like him… I've never felt this way before.

Scott: Hook, line, and sinker! What a sucker, ha ha ha!

End.

Both teams were gathered back at the stage.

Chris: Okay, time to have your models strut their stuff! First up are the Rats, with freaky turtle fashion!

The large turtle walked down the runway, wearing a green sweater. It also had a lightning bolt necklace and glasses.

Dawn: We went for the casual look.

Lightning: I added the bling!

Sam: And I added the glasses!

Chris: Yeah, that's a shame, as they both take away from the rest of the outfit. I'll give it a 7.5. What about you, Chef?

Chef: Eh, I give it a 7.

Chris: That gives the Rats 14.5 out of 20. Let's see if the Maggots can do a little better. I seriously doubt it though.

Jo shoved the sasquatch down the runway.

Jo: As you can see, our model is wearing the vintage look.

The sasquatch had very old-style clothing, as well as sunglasses, and the hat that Mike had worn as Manitoba.

Chris: Well, it's strange, but I like it! 8.5!

Chef: Hell, I give it a 9.

Chris: That makes the Mutant Maggots the winners of today's challenge! Finally, huh?

Jo: Yes!

Cameron: All right!

Mike hugged Zoey.

Zoey: We did it!

Mike: Yeah, and the outfit was your idea! You're amazing!

Zoey: Aw, thanks Mike!

Chris: Rats, I'll see your sorry butts at elimination.

Brick walked over to the Maggots.

Brick: Good effort, team.

Mike: Thanks Brick, glad you're back.

Brick: Thank you, soldier.

As Zoey, Mike, and Cameron walked away, Brick looked at Jo.

Brick: So, how are you?

Jo: How am I? How are _you_? Do you have something to tell me?

Brick sighed.

Brick: Yes, it's really important, but we have to do it in private.

Later, Scott walked over to Dawn, who was meditating on the cabin steps. He sat down next to her, and she opened one eye and looked at him.

Scott: Oh, hey. I didn't mean to disturb you.

Dawn: Oh, that's quite all right. You could never disturb me.

Scott: Listen, I've got something important to tell you before we go to elimination.

Dawn: What is it?

Scott: It's about Bev- I mean, B. I know that you guys are good friends, but…

Dawn: But what?

Scott: Well, he doesn't like me. I don't know why, he just doesn't. He always glares at me, and pushes me around.

Dawn: Really? I've never seen B do that, and he doesn't seem like the type of person who would anyway.

Scott: I know, I was as surprised as you. I mean, I know that I haven't exactly been the nicest guy either, but still.

Dawn: Oh my…

Scott: And so then I found his diary. I knew I shouldn't have read it, but I did anyway, and I'm glad I did. He wrote about how he was gonna betray you. He was going to string you along, making you believe he was your friend, then get rid of you.

Dawn: Really? But, B…

Scott: I know this is hard to take in, but I just couldn't bear to see you get led on by this loser. You're really special, Dawn.

Dawn: Oh, well, I've always liked you, kind of-

Scott: Shh, don't say anymore. We'll take care of B, tonight.

Dawn: Oh Scott, thank you so much for watching out for me. I'm so sad right now. We must tell Sam.

Scott: Of course. And if there's anything you need, I'm here.

Dawn: Thank you so much, Scott.

Scott: You're welcome, beautiful.

CC:

Dawn: I am so upset right now. How could B do this to us? His aura is always so clear, with never a sign of betrayal. Perhaps my aura reading has become weak. I guess B does not wish to journey to the temple with us after all. He just wishes to cheat his way to the finish line and claim the money. But I swear by the great Mother Earth that I will not allow that to happen!

Sam: Man, Dawn is all upset about B. I really can't believe this, B and I have been like best friends since the beginning. I think Scott is just a jerk, and I'm voting for him. I tried to tell Dawn that he was lying about B, but she still won't listen.

Scott: Ha ha ha, losers! I've got Dawn right in the palm of my hand! She's so head over heels for me she's even willing to believe that one of her best friends is a traitor! And stupid Sam may be smarter than he looks, but I have a plan for him…

End.

Right before the Rats went to the campfire pit, Sam walked into the cabin to get his 3DS.

Sam: Hey, where is it?

He looked around franticly, under the bed and everywhere, but it was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

Scott: Looking for this?

Sam whipped around and saw that Scott was holding his game system.

Sam: Hey, give that back, thief!

Scott: Na-a-a, come any closer and the game gets it.

He pulled out a hammer and held it close to Sam's prized possession.

Sam: No, you wouldn't dare.

Scott: Of course not… as long as you vote off B.

Sam: What, no way! He's my friend, and you just tricked Dawn into thinking he's a traitor, but you're the traitor!

Scott: Well then, looks like your little friend is gonna get it!

Sam: No, wait! I'll… I'll do it. I'll vote off B. Just please give me my game back.

Scott: Fine, but only after B gets the boot, just so I know you're not lying. Now come on, we've got some voting to do.

Sam sighed and followed Scott to the campfire pit.

After the vote, the five Rats sat, each hoping to receive a regular marshmallow.

Chris: Tonight, I have marshmallows for Sam, Lightning, and Dawn.

Lightning: Sha-bam!

Sam just caught his marshmallow sadly, while Dawn glared at B.

Scott: Heh heh heh!

B just looked around, confused. He didn't understand what was going on.

Chris: And the Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…

Scott just sat smugly. B flinched under Dawn's cold glare. He had never seen her like this before.

Chris: Beverly!

Chef tossed the toxic marshmallow towards the silent genius, who ducked out of the way.

Chris: Finally! That's what you get for blowing up my luxury cabin!

B looked at Sam, confused. But Sam just looked away and cuddled his 3DS. Dawn looked away as well, and leaned close to Scott. B couldn't have been more confused as Chef dragged him towards the catapult.

Chris: So, you got anything to say, Beverly?

B looked around nervously, but finally opened his mouth.

B: Yes, actually I do. What is going on here, why am I going home?

Lightning: Whoa, the dude can talk!

Dawn: Hmph, his aura always told me that he never talked, but apparently his aura was wrong about a lot of things.

B: But Dawn, what are you talking about? Why are you with Scott?

Scott: Because she likes me, traitor!

B: Huh? Sam, did you vote for me too?

Sam: Aw man, I'm so sorry B! This is all Scott's fault! He's a traitor, and he made Dawn think you were going to betray us!

Lightning looked confused.

Lightning: So then why'd you vote for him?

Sam said nothing, but instead just held his 3DS close.

Sam: It's okay, you're safe now.

B just looked at his former teammates, and friends, in dismay.

B: But Dawn, what about the temp-

Dawn: Chris, please hurl this traitor!

Chris: With pleasure!

B: Ahhhhh!

Scott: Heh heh, bye bye sucker!

Chris: Whoa, does this show keep getting crazier or what? Tune in next time for more romance, betrayal, and totally crazy challenges, right here, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!

* * *

><p>So, Scott is being quite an asshole, and Dawn's attraction to him clouds her judgement. Sam voted off his best friend in favor of his <em>real <em>best friend, his 3DS. What about Brick? What does he have to tell Jo, and will she let Lightning know? How will Cameron react to B being voted off? And will Zoey and Mike stay together? Find out the answers to these questions and more, next time! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 is here!

Reminder: I do not own Total Drama

* * *

><p><span>Episode 8: Mine of Mysteries<span>

It was morning on Wawanakwa, and the eight contestants went to the main lodge for breakfast.

Mike: Hey, where's Chef?

Jo: No idea.

Lightning: But Lightning needs food!

While the others scrambled around, Jo had many thoughts going through her head.

_Flashback to previous night:_

Brick had brought Jo behind the Maggots' cabin.

Jo: All right, spill it, Brick for brains.

Brick: Okay, so when I got hurled off the island, I actually landed on the island again, deep in the forest. I assumed it was a mistake, but then these guys in white coats knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was in this really dark place… almost like, underground or something.

Jo listened in confusion as Brick went on.

Brick: I was trapped in some sort of tube-chamber thing, and the men in white were outside with some machines. But then… then I noticed…

Jo: What?

Brick: Staci's bow, and Anne Maria's hairspray, just lying on the ground! And then there were these two creatures, in cages…

Jo: Are you sure you weren't dreaming all of this?

Brick: I swear to you, I was wide awake! The creatures… one was like a beaver, and the other one was like, a lizard or something, but they were mutated!

Jo: Yeah, well this island does have those, you know.

Brick: But Jo, I think they were Staci and Anne Maria! And I think that if I wasn't able to use my quick thinking and military training, I would have gotten changed too. Those men, they were like scientists, experimenting…

Jo sighed.

Jo: Well gee, forgive me if I find it hard to believe you.

Brick: Jo please, something is going on here, something bad. I bet Dakota and B have been experimented on too!

Jo: Well, I did kinda hear you talking to Chris earlier, in the main lodge.

Brick: Oh good, so you heard me confront him! And come on, he knows that I'm on to him!

Jo: Right. Well whatever that nutcase has going on down there, we'll figure it out together.

She reached out and shook Brick's hand.

Brick: Huh, I thought you liked to do things on your own.

Jo: Yeah, well I… just shut up.

_End of flashback_

Cameron: Hey guys, let's check the freezer.

Zoey: Great idea, Cam!

The eight contestants walked into the freezer, but the door suddenly shut behind them and they felt like they were moving.

Mike: Whoa, what's going on?

Cameron: I don't know, but I don't like all these meat carcasses!

They felt the vehicle come to a halt, and they were then emptied out. They landed in a pile on the ground, in front of Chris.

Chris: Hey there, campers!

The campers slowly stood up and realized that they were standing in front of a large tunnel.

Chris: Welcome to the Wawanakwa Mines!

Zoey: Mines?

Chris: Yes! For today's challenge, each team will explore the depths of the toxic- I mean, totally safe- mine and try to receive a Chris statue in their team color. First team to get out of the mines with their respective statue wins! Also, you'll need to wear these heavy backpacks, simply for my amusement.

Chef tossed each of the contestants a heavy backpack, along with a chemical badge.

Scott: What the hell is this thing for?

Cameron: They're chemical badges, but why would we need to measure our exposure to chemical waste?

Chris: Ha ha, why do you think? Just like the rest of the island, the mines are loaded with toxic waste and other radioactive goodies that are sure to harm any living creature within a ten foot radius. You have exactly thirty minutes to complete the challenge. When your badge turns orange, you've got fifteen minutes to live. When it becomes red, five minutes.

Zoey: Ah, then what?

Chris: Heh heh, don't worry, it won't come to that. Now get on in there, time's a wasting!

Jo: Hey, where's Brick?

Chris: Oh yeah, he had to go home.

Jo eyed him suspiciously.

Jo: Really, so soon? Without saying goodbye?

Chris: Yep.

As the contestants entered the mine, Chris looked once more at Jo.

Chris: Maybe he should learn to keep his mouth shut.

Jo became nervous and followed the others into the mine. What had that maniacal host done with Brick?

Cameron: Look, an elevator!

Lightning pushed the bubble boy aside.

Lightning: One side! Team Rat is going first!

He ran on to the elevator, followed by Sam and Scott.

Dawn: Wait, let's all try to go together.

Scott: Come on Dawn, we wanna win this.

Dawn: Oh, okay Scott.

Cameron: But Dawn-

He watched as Dawn dreamily followed Scott onto the elevator and it plummeted down.

Jo: Great, now we've got no way down!

Zoey: Yeah, I don't think that elevator is coming back.

Svetlana: Then we'll make our own way down! Hi-ya!

"She" flipped onto the elevator cables and slid down.

Svetlana: Everybody follow me!

Cameron, Zoey, and Jo stared down the dark shaft.

Cameron: Um, ladies first?

Jo rolled her eyes.

Jo: Just go already!

She picked up Cameron by his hood and tossed him down.

Cameron: Ahhh!

Zoey spotted a jar with fireflies.

Zoey: Look, we can use these for light!

Jo: Good, now let's get moving.

Meanwhile, the Rats had landed with the crashed elevator at the bottom.

Sam: Uh, it's awfully dark down here.

Scott: Hang on, we've got some flashlights here.

He flicked on his flashlight and shined the light around the mine.

Sam: Where do we go now?

Lightning: How about down that tunnel?

Scott: All right, let's go.

As they continued down the tunnel, Sam fell behind Lightning and Scott to walk next to Dawn.

Sam: Hey, so what about finding the temple?

Dawn: Hmm?

Sam: You know, the map, the temple, our plan?

Dawn: Oh yes, of course.

Sam: Dawn, I think you need to stay away from Scott. The guy is a jerk, and he got us to vote off B.

Dawn: B was a traitor!

Sam: No he wasn't! Why do you believe Scott?

Dawn: Because, he may have a tough exterior, but on the inside, he's frightened. He's so sweet and caring, and he likes me…

Sam sighed.

Sam: Just snap out of it, will you?

Dawn glared at him.

Dawn: I can see that you are clearly jealous of my feelings for Scott.

Sam: No, I just-

Dawn: Here, take this stupid map! I want no part of it!

Sam: But Dawn-

It was too late, Dawn ran ahead to walk with Scott. Sam looked down at the map in his hands, while Lightning had stopped to tie his shoe.

Dawn: Come Scott, I can sense that this is the correct path.

Scott slyly pushed after Dawn down a tunnel, leaving Lightning and Sam alone.

Lightning: Hey, where'd they go?

Sam just sighed.

Sam: I don't know, man.

Lightning: What's wrong, dude?

He noticed the map that Sam was holding.

Lightning: Hey, what's that?

Sam: Oh, it's nothing.

He tossed the map on the ground.

Sam: Let's just try to find the statue and get out of here.

Lightning: Yeah, time to win this! Let's sha-boogie!

Meanwhile, the Maggots had finally gotten to the bottom of the elevator shaft.

Cameron: Oh…

Jo: Get up string bean; we're behind as it is.

Svetlana: Let us continue! Onward!

As "she" cart wheeled ahead, Zoey helped Cameron up.

Cameron: Thanks, Zoey.

Zoey: No problem.

The two of them followed a little ways behind Jo and Svetlana.

Zoey: Is something wrong, Cam?

Cameron: Oh, it's just that it seems things aren't right around here.

Zoey: What do you mean?

Cameron: Well for one, Brick coming back and then leaving so quickly was a little strange. Also, Jo has been acting slightly… different.

Zoey: Hmm, maybe you're right.

Cameron: And what about the Rats? Why was B voted off?

Zoey: I don't know.

Cameron: It doesn't make any sense, and now it seems like Dawn isn't herself.

Zoey: Yeah, I kinda noticed that all of the sudden she's always going after Scott. It's weird.

Cameron: Yeah.

As they continued farther into the mine, Cameron spotted something on the ground. It was the map. He gasped and picked it up.

Cameron: What's this doing here?

Zoey: Is that a map?

Cameron: Oh, yes…

Zoey: You seem like you recognize it.

Cameron: Well, that's because I do. Um Zoey, we're friends right?

Zoey: Of course we are!

Cameron: Well I'm going to tell you, even though Dawn didn't want me to.

Zoey: Dawn?

Cameron explained about the map and his plans with the three Rats members. He explained that that was why he didn't understand how B could have been voted off so suddenly.

Zoey: Oh, wow.

Cameron: I wanted to tell you and Mike, but Dawn wanted to keep things quiet.

Zoey: Well, I understand.

Cameron: But now she's acting so weird. And why would she have left the map here?

Zoey: Maybe she just dropped it.

Cameron: Maybe. Come on, let's catch up with the others.

When they reached an opening with two tunnels, they found that Mike was no longer Svetlana, but he was Manitoba Smith again.

Manitoba: There you are! We got some trouble ahead.

Zoey: What do you mean?

Manitoba: Well, we can either go ahead to the mining carts, or we can tussle with the giant rodentine.

Cameron: Rodentine?

Jo: We'll take our chances with the mine carts.

She ran ahead into the tunnel. Just then, Cameron's badge turned from green to orange.

Cameron: Oh no!

The others turned orange as well.

Zoey: We're running out of time!

Manitoba: Then what we waitin' for, Sheila? Let's get going!

Meanwhile, Lightning and Sam had gone down the other tunnel.

Lightning: Man, this tunnel is never gonna end!

Sam: Yeah, this is nothing like Mine Battlers.

Lightning: Another videogame?

Sam: Yep.

Lightning stopped short.

Lightning: Hold up. You smell anything?

Sam: Oh sorry man, I may have let one rip.

Lightning: No, it smells like… hairspray.

Sam: Hairspray? Oh yeah, it does kinda.

Suddenly their badges turned orange.

Sam: Uh oh, fifteen minutes left!

They then heard voices. One of them was Chris' voice.

Chris: Make sure that none of them come down this way. We can't let those simpletons know what's going on.

Man: But Mr. McLean, one of them escaped. It can't leave the mines, but the contestants will surely encounter it.

Chris: Ugh, can't you people do anything right? You're scientists, damn it!

Lightning and Sam looked at each other nervously.

Lightning: Uh, did you hear what Lightning just heard?

Sam: Yeah, let's get outta here!

The two guys ran back the way they came.

At the mine cart tracks, the four Maggots jumped in the carts.

Manitoba: All aboard!

Jo: Hurry it up, we've got fifteen minutes and counting!

The carts started to roll down the tracks.

Cameron: Whoa, I don't like this!

Mike finally gasped and returned to normal.

Zoey: Mike!

Mike: Ah, where are we?

Cameron: Headed who knows where in runaway mine carts.

Mike: Oh, okay then.

The carts plummeted down the sloping tracks, and then up again, twisting and turning in every possible direction.

Cameron: Oh, I'm gonna be sick!

Jo: Ugh, this is a waste of time!

She stood up and grabbed on to the edge of the cart.

Jo: Let's get off!

Zoey: Are you crazy?

Jo: Come on, if we don't get off we'll eventually die of too much chemical exposure!

She grabbed the now sick Cameron and jumped out of the cart, into the water below.

Zoey: Oh no Mike, what do we do?

Mike: Just hold on!

Zoey turned and saw that the tracks ended. She clung to Mike and they both screamed as their cart fell off the tracks and down into the water below. At the bottom, Mike surfaced and looked around desperately for Zoey.

Mike: Zoey, where are you?

He dove under the water and found Zoey stuck in the mine cart. Mike quickly swam down and pulled her free, and they both went to the surface, spitting water and gasping for air.

Mike: Zoey, are you okay?

Zoey: Ugh, yes… thank you so much, Mike. I would have died if it wasn't for you.

Mike: Yeah well, I really care about you, Zoey.

Zoey smiled.

Zoey: Well I care about you too.

Mike: Come on, let's get out of here.

The two of them swam over to the dry ground and stood up.

Zoey: We have to find Cam and Jo.

Mike: Hopefully they're back this way.

He started walking back the way they came until his foot kicked something on the ground.

Mike: Huh, what's this?

He bent down and picked up a dusty object. When he blew away some of the dust, the object sparkled green.

Zoey: Whoa, what is that?

Mike: It looks like a jewel.

Zoey: Wow, maybe this mine has more.

Mike: Yeah, but right now we should just focus on getting out of here.

He looked at the green jewel once more, then handed it to Zoey.

Mike: Here. I want you to have this.

He pulled out a piece of string from his pocket and tied the jewel to it, making a necklace.

Zoey: Wow Mike, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!

Mike: No problem, anything for you.

He put the necklace around Zoey's neck.

Mike: There, it looks good on you.

Zoey hugged him and they continued walking.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Scott had reached the end of a tunnel.

Scott: Huh, looks like a dead end. We should probably go back and try to find the other losers- I mean, our teammates.

Dawn: Hang on a minute.

She had noticed something etched into the rock wall. It was some sort of ancient writing and symbols.

Scott: What is all that crap?

Dawn: It appears to be ancient writing. I think it says something about making sacrifices… of animals… to…

Scott rolled his eyes as Dawn continued to try and translate the writing, but he figured he should continue to play it up.

Dawn: It seems that the ancient ones that wrote this believed in sacrificing animals to their gods in order to please them.

Scott: Wow, that's fascinating. How do you know all this stuff?

Dawn: I do a lot of studying. This troubles me though, as I really don't believe in sacrificing animals.

Scott: Relax, this must've been written like what, thirty years ago?

Dawn couldn't help but laugh a little at Scott's poor knowledge of history.

Dawn: Um, I believe it was much longer ago than that, Scott.

Scott: Ah, okay, whatever. Come on, let's go win this challenge before we run out of time.

As they walked away, Dawn couldn't help but wonder if the etchings somehow connected to the mysterious temple. She realized that she shouldn't have been so angry at Sam before, he really did nothing wrong. She just wished that he wasn't so against Scott. She knew that Scott was a genuinely nice guy.

Dawn: Scott, listen; your aura has always seemed very closed to me. It never reveals much, not even the fact that you have feelings for me.

Scott looked around nervously. Could Dawn tell that he was playing her?

Dawn: But one thing that your aura always shows is that you have had a troubled past, and that is why you have a tough exterior. You want to hide your emotions.

Scott: What, no way! I think that you're cute, I'm admitting that emotion, aren't I?

Dawn: Strangely, yes, but there is something else that you don't want to talk about. It's your childhood, isn't it?

Scott: Dawn, cut it out!

Dawn: But Scott, I can help you. You don't have to be afraid. You can tell me anything you want to, I am here.

She placed her hand on his arm, and for a second Scott actually felt comfort, not a thought about hurting Dawn in his head… but that moment didn't last.

Scott: Yeah, well, thanks.

Just then, their badges beeped and turned red.

Scott: Uh oh, let's go!

As luck would have it, all four pairs were headed to the same area of the mine. First to arrive were Jo and Cameron, and they saw the two Chris statues sitting on a stack of toxic waste barrels.

Jo: Yes, time to win this!

Cameron: Hurry Jo, I don't feel so good.

He sat down on the ground, weakened by both the chemical exposure and the heavy backpack. He felt in his pocket to make sure the map was still there. Jo ran over and grabbed the Chris statue with the red base.

Jo: Victory!

Just then, Lightning and Sam came running in.

Sam: Guys, something crazy is going on!

Jo: Yeah, it's called we're all going to die in less than five minutes!

Lightning: No man, we heard Chris talking with some weird guys, and they said-

Zoey and Mike ran in, followed shortly by Dawn and Scott.

Scott: Oh great, they already got their statue!

Zoey spotted Cameron lying on the ground.

Zoey: Oh no, Cam! Mike, we have to get him out of here!

Mike: I'm on it!

He ran over and picked his friend up on his back, carrying him over to the mine carts. Suddenly, Chris' voice came over the loudspeaker.

Chris: All right kids, time to get on outta there! Please head to the mine carts and discard your bombs on the way out!

Jo: Bombs?

Chris: Uh, yeah, your backpacks!

Scott: Wow, seriously McLean?

Chris: Just get out already, will you?

As the eight contestants headed for the carts, Scott managed to grab the Rats' statue. Dawn was the last one to get to the carts.

Zoey: Come on, Dawn!

Dawn was about to get on when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and saw a giant mutant gopher, hairless and blind, crawling towards her.

Dawn: Oh my! You poor, innocent creature!

Lightning: Come on girl, let's go already!

Dawn: But we mustn't leave it here!

Zoey: Dawn hurry, we're running out of time!

Dawn reluctantly turned back towards the carts. She could sense that the creature was frightened. It certainly didn't want to harm anybody. It almost seemed as if she knew this creature. But what she saw next shocked her. On top of the gopher's head was a red baseball cap, facing backwards.

Dawn: Wha-?

Scott: Let's go!

He reached out and pulled Dawn into the cart.

Jo: About time!

She released the brake and they were off, on their way out of the mines. Chris and Chef were waiting at the exit as the mine carts hurtled out and crashed on the ground in front of them.

Chris: Whoa, you guys really cut it close! Now, let's see who won.

Jo and Scott: I did!

They both held up their statues at the same time, and then glared at each other.

Chris: Hmm, seems it's a tie. Oh well, no one goes home tonight.

The contestants looked at each other, confused.

Chris: I guess I'm feeling nice today. You all should take showers though, just to make sure there's no permanent genetic damage.

With that, he simply walked away. Cameron was still rather sick, Lightning and Sam were shaking, and Dawn was curled up in a ball. Zoey saw and went over to her. She didn't notice that the jewel around her own neck had started glowing ever so slightly.

Zoey: Dawn, what's the matter?

Dawn: That creature…

Zoey: What about it?

Mike had joined her.

Mike: Whoa, she's really frightened, huh?

Dawn: It was… it was…

Zoey: It was what?

Dawn: It was… B.

Zoey and Mike exchanged completely confused glances.

Later that night, Cameron went to talk to Sam.

Cameron: Hey, I found the map lying on the ground.

Sam: Oh yeah, I sorta dropped it. Dawn isn't really talking to me now.

Cameron: She's not really talking to anyone right now. She kept on shivering and saying something about B.

Sam: Yeah, well down in the mines, Lightning and I overheard Chris talking to some other men. Something about not letting us see and about something escaping.

Cameron: Do you think they were referring to that giant gopher thing?

Sam: I don't know, man, but maybe it all has something to do with that temple.

Cameron thought for a moment.

Cameron: Also, I kinda showed Zoey the map.

Sam just shrugged.

Sam: Well it's just the two of us now anyway, so we could use Zoey's help.

Cameron: Yes, but what we really need to do is talk about this with everyone. We need to discuss everything that is going on here.

Sam nodded.

Sam: All right, but right now I'm gonna go play some Mario Kart before bed. I really have to get my mind off all of this.

Cameron: Okay, goodnight.

Sam: Night.

Sam went into his cabin, and Cameron sighed.

Cameron: What is going on here?

Meanwhile, Lightning caught up with Jo on the way back to the cabins.

Lightning: So Brick is gone, huh? Did he ever tell you anything?

Jo: Huh, yes…

She explained to Lightning what Brick had told her the night before.

Jo: So most likely, Chris got rid of him because he found out that Brick told me.

Lightning: So, you think it's all true?

Jo just shrugged.

Jo: Well the way Chris has been acting, maybe.

What she didn't share was that she also trusted Brick.

Lightning: Well Lightning heard something down in that mine… Sam heard too.

Jo: What?

Lightning: Chris was talking with some guys about something escaping! Lightning knows something is going on down there, and it's sha-scary!

Jo thought for a moment.

Jo: What if… what if that's where the eliminated contestants go?

Lightning: Huh?

Jo: You heard me! Think about it, Brick said it was somewhere dark, possibly underground. He said there were scientists-

Lightning: Scientists, that's right! Chris called those guys he was talking to scientists!

Jo: Really?

Lightning: Yep.

Jo: So then… there really could be something else down there.

And down in the depths of the mines, Brick was once again trapped in a tube.

Brick: Please, just let me go!

Scientist: I'm afraid we can't do that.

Next to him were cages, each containing a different mutant animal; a beaver, a lizard, and a pink flamingo. On the ground were Staci's bow, Anne Maria's hairspray, and Dakota's sunglasses.

Brick: Why are you doing this?

The scientist didn't respond, but instead continued adjusting the controls on a machine in front of him. At the same time, two more men entered, herding in a giant gopher. They put the creature in a cage next to the other animals. They then removed a red hat from its head, and tossed it in the pile on the ground.

Brick: B's hat! What did you do to him, to all of them?

Scientist: Time for transformation.

He flicked a switch and hit some buttons on the machine, and the chamber that Brick was in lit up.

Brick: What? No, noooooooo!

* * *

><p>I know, this is turning into a mystery story, not really something that would actually happen in the show. I just felt it would be more interesting to add a little mystery and adventure to my story. I hope you're all enjoying it! Please review.<p> 


End file.
